Harvest Moon Academy
by harvestgrl
Summary: Sophmore year is apon them... Everyone was returning to HMA thinking there year would be like there Freshmen year but they were about to find out how life can get.
1. A New Year, A New Student

Here's my third Harvest Moon story Harvest Moon Academy aka HMA

**Here's my third Harvest Moon story Harvest Moon Academy aka HMA. I want you to know this is a HIGH SCHOOL BOARDING SCHOOL!! not college!! There is a couple of things I'd like to say before you actually start to read or you can read this story and be totally confused.**

**For one thing Bella is Magical Melodies girl main chapter. I never truly found her true name… I think it actually was Farmgirl witch I didn't like so switched it to Bella since I am the author. **

**Secondly the teachers will be played by "The Adults" of the Harvest Moon series. There won't be many from MM only because I'm not totally into that game right now so I would mess up a lot. However I will try to include all of the marriage candidates. (I am still debating about Jamie but if I did include him he'd be a guy). **

**Lastly I know that some of the characters have the same name but I will come up with a solution and let you know about it in that chapter's authors note.**

**Well, enough talking now read on to the first chapter of HMA!**

* * *

"YEAH! I'm back!" Jill screamed out of her parent's window as she approached the academy. She was more then ready to return for sophomore year after a flawless freshmen year.

"Jill sweetie calm down" Her mother cooed

"I wish I could" Jill said unable to keep still in her seat. Summer was pretty much over and Jill was arriving at HMA an academy that would have her till winter break, if she chose to go home that is.

"Well, here we are" Her dad said as he pulled up to the drop off zone. Only a couple other students were there unpacking and saying good bye to there parents. All HMA students arrived a week before the school actually started to get acquainted with roommates and fill out LOTS of paperwork so their schedules could be made.

"Yay!" Jill squealed as she got out of the car.

"Let me help you dear" Jill's dad offered

"NO! don't worry Dad I got it" Jill said from behind a pile of suite cases and backpacks.

"Do you know where you're going?" Her dad asked curiously.

"I just got to stop by the housing office to find my dorm then I will" Jill called from behind her mountain of luggage.

"Then I guess this is good bye" Her mom cried and gave her the biggest hug she could

"Will miss you scamp" Her father said tearing some then ruffled his daughters hair.

"I'll miss you all too" Jill mumbled trying to sound depressed. "Well bye!" suddenly perking up.

"We'll miss you!" were the last words Jill heard from her mother before she had driven off.

Jill just happily turned around to head to the housing office. It wasn't far from the drop off zone and since Jill had gotten there at ten… a rather early time there was no line.

"Umm… excuse me can you tell me where I'll be staying" Jill asked the old secretary in front of her. It was Mr. Butler (A/N This is Sebastian from Forget-Me-Not Valley)

"What's your name?" He asked in his old shaggy voice.

"Jill Burke" She stated

"You'll be in Room F209 of the Atlantic Dorm." He responded and handed her a couple of forms for her schedule. "Return the forms in 2-3 days"

"Thanks!" Jill exclaimed and ran out to find her dorm. There was seven dorm buildings each had the name of a ocean.

Jill's day was going great and was excited to be getting a break from her parents. She couldn't wait to see some of her friends and make new ones. As Jill entered her dorm one of her friends was actually arriving.

* * *

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" Bella said as she waved by to her parents her twin brother next to her. "Hello freedom"

"Come on Bella! I want to know where I'm living" Her brother Jack called already halfway to the housing office.

"Keep your pants on I'm coming" She screamed. Bella wasn't totally fond of her brother but they knew how to be friends at times… this was not one of those times.

"Well come on!" He screamed. They both arrived at the office around noon and there were only a couple of people in front of them.

"Hey Kai" Jack greeted one of his friends. Kai was a hot shot all the women at the academy wanted to date him.

"What up bro?" Kai greeted giving him a high five.

"Dan arrive yet?" Jack asked curiously.

"Don't know I haven't seen him but-" Kai started then leaned in towards Jack "I here he got arrangements to put us all in the same dorm"

"Awesome" Jack said

"Next" Mr. Butler called Kai turned to him.

"Name?" Mr. Butler asked

"Kai Masterson" Kai stated.

"You're in room H342 of the Artic Dorm" The old man said handing Kai his forms "Get these in soon"

"Whatever" Kai said and walked out of the building with all of his bags.

"Next" The old man mumbled

"Bella Maison" Bella stated bumping herself in front of her brother.

"Room F209 of the Atlantic Dorm" He said handing Bella her forms "Hand these in-"

"I know Asap" Bella finished for the man.

Bella ran out of the building excited to find who her roommates were. Did she know them or were they new? She didn't know.

A lot like the new student that was arriving at the academy

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need help sweetie?" Claire's mom asked again.

"Yes mom… I'll be fine." Claire retorted. She was starting to get annoyed with her mom.

"Ok then" Claire's mother said getting one last look at her daughter before driving off.

"Finally… now where's the housing office" Claire mumbled to herself. All she did though was follow the crowd of people all going into the same building and lucky for her she followed the right group and had found the housing office. But she soon realized that arriving at one wasn't the smartest move, everyone was there, and Claire didn't know anyone. Not paying attention Claire ran into a blonde headed girl.

"Oops sorry" Claire apologized to the blonde.

"It's ok nothing's broken" The girl said looking at every inch of her body.

"Gwen!" Another girl called from behind Claire.

"Hey Muffy" Gwen said hugging waving to the girl.

Muffy shoved Claire aside and ran up to her friend and they got into a conversation of their summer.

It felt like an eternity waiting for Claire to get to the front of the line. It might have just been the weight of her bags that made the time go by so slowly but she was glad to have made it to the front finally.

"Name?" Mr. Butler asked probably for the millionth time today.

"Claire Barker" Claire stated looking at the old man.

"So you're new huh?" He said in his old shaggy voice. "Well here's a rulebook and forms that need to be filled out and returned in 2-3days. You'll be staying in room F209 in the Atlantic Dorm here's a map to show you how to get there… I'm sure your roommates can help you with anything"

"Thank you" Claire said before lugging out of the building with her thousand pound bags towards the building as indicated on the map. Claire started to wonder how her first year would be at HMA… she hoped she could only stay

* * *

**Ok so there's the start of HMA! It's a little shorter then expected but I did type this at like midnight so my ideas weren't able to flow as well as they could if I was writing this at like one in the afternoon. I hoped you all enjoyed it and will review!**

**harvestgrl**


	2. Roommates

**Ok so I decided to get chapter two of HMA out ASAP only because I have a busy week and I'm afraid that this story will just start to die out… I don't want that to happen and I don't think you would either… Anyway read and review!**

**Oh yeah before I forget you'll meet Ann in this chapter. She's MM and (M)FoMT therefore she likes to invent her own recipes witch normally come out a failure. As you can see I basically combined the two characters.**

**harvestgrl**

* * *

"I want the top bunk!" Jill screamed as Claire walked into the room.

"No! I want it" Bella argued back, neither of them noticing Claire.

"I got here first I deserve it!" Jill fought.

"Well…" Bella started but couldn't think of anything. "Fine…"

"Yay!" Jill squealed and threw her sheets on the bed. As Bella turned around and saw Claire.

"Oh, Hi!" Bella greeted.

"Hi" Claire said shyly

"Hi! I'm Jill" Jill called jumping off of the bed.

"I'm Claire" Claire said looking at her feet.

"I'm Bella… nice to meet you" Bella greeted

"Are you new?" Jill asked

"Uh, yah" Claire said

"Well don't worry we'll take care of yah" Bella said pulling Jill next to her.

"Thanks" Claire said finally looking up from her feet.

"So… I get the single bed…" Jill said gesturing to the single bed that only had the mattress there.

"I guess so" Claire replied finally warming up to her roommates.

"Well if you need anything just let us know" Bella said walking over to the bottom bunk and started to make her bed.

Claire walked over to her bed and decided to make her bed too. Jill was over at the desk setting up the computer.

"Anyone want me to put down a nickname for there username?" Jill asked

"Uh, no" Bella said immediately

"I'll pass" Claire said giving Jill a look that she never saw.

"Ok then no nicknames" Jill mumbled going on with her work.

"Jill, what electives are you going to sign up for?" Bella asked now looking at her forms.

"I don't know… what is there?" Jill asked.

"Art, band, chorus, cooking, health, tech, and gym" Bella said waiting for a response.

"How many can we sign up for?" Jill asked still programming the computer.

"Three" Bella answered.

"Um… I'll probably do Art, cooking, and band" Jill answered.

"Why are you doing band? You have a great voice" Bella asked almost in a snotty way.

"For one thing they sing really crappy songs and secondly I don't like singing with my voice around people who aren't my friends" Jill stated simply.

"Did you take singing lessons?" Claire asked suddenly

"No, my mom wanted me to but I never did." Jill answered

"I still think you should do chorus" Bella mumbled.

"What are you going to do?" Jill asked Claire

"Um, gym, art and chorus I guess" Claire answered

"And how about you Bella?" Jill asked finishing programming the computer.

"I guess I'll do Band, tech and cooking" Bella answered.

Jill walked over to her bed and pulled out her forms and filled out what she had told her friend. Claire was flipping thru the rule book:

_1. you are allowed one small pet such as a hamster, bird etc. and one large pet such as a dog, cat etc._

She got bored of reading and decided to ask Jill and Bella any questions that popped up.

"So… Computer set up?" Claire asked Jill wanting to get to know her and Bella more.

"Yeah now if you make any friends you can get there email or screen name and talk to them" Jill replied proudly.

"OH MY GODDESS!" Bella screamed

"What is it?!" Jill and Claire screamed in unison

"Picture day's like three days away!" Bella screamed.

"Bella! You really had me freaked out!" Jill yelled still slightly scared.

"Everything ok?!" A girl with red hair in a long braid asked freaked out.

"Hey Ann" Bella greeted

"Everything's fine BELLA just was freaked out picture day" Jill explained shooting a glare at Bella.

"Oh that's a relief" Ann said sounding relieved when she suddenly noticed Claire. "I don't think we've met. Hi I'm Ann"

"Hi I'm Claire" Claire greeted and shook Ann's hand.

"Nice to meet you Claire. I hope I'll see you around" Ann said

"Hey Ann… who are your roommates?" Jill asked

"Mary and Elli, no one exciting" Ann said simply

"They're fun" Bella said to be comforting

"Yeah sure" Ann said before leaving the room

Jill watched Ann leave when she noticed the whiteboard on their door was blank and boring.

"Hey guy's anyone have whiteboard markers?" Jill asked

"I have a couple" Bell said digging into her bag and pulling out blue, green, red, and purple markers. "Why you need them?"

"I want to decorate the whiteboard" Jill said grabbing the whiteboard off the door.

"OO! Can I help?!" Claire asked jumping off of her bed.

"Yes" Jill said and grabbed the markers from Bella and walked over to Claire and plopped herself next to Claire who was leaning up against her bed.

The two went to work using all of the colors. An hour later they finally finished

"Are you done?" Bella asked starting to get board.

"Yep!" Jill exclaimed and turned the board around to show Bella. Claire's name was in red surrounded by hearts. Jill's name was in blue surrounded by purple hearts. Bella's name was in green surrounded by green hearts. In the center they wrote F209 each number/letter had its own color.

"Looks good" Bella complimented as Claire went to hang it back on the door.

"What do you eat for dinner around here?" Claire asked

"Claire it's only four… are you really that hungry?" Bella asked

"Yes" Claire mumbled

"Here have a snack" Jill said tossing Claire an apple.

"Thanks" Claire said biting into the apple.

"I'm going to make my school email address now" Bella said hopping off her bed and walked towards the computer.

"What's it going to be?" Jill asked

"You'll see" Bell responded pushing Jill away so she couldn't see.

"Fine I'm going to the lounge then" Jill said leaving for the lounge

"OO! I want to come!" Claire said running after Jill tossing her apple in the trash on her way out leaving Bella alone in the room.

Down at the lounge there was only a couple of other girls.

"This is pitiful" Claire said looking at the lounge.

"Really is a mini bar pitiful?" Jill asked showing Claire the lounges mini bar.

"Hell No" Claire exclaimed before running around the bar to the soda fountain where she mixed lemonade with sprite. Jill mixed together Coke and Orange Soda.

"To a new friend" Jill said raising her cup

"To a new friend" Claire recited raising her cup then clinking it with Jill's.

"Jill!" Called a boy with brown hair wearing a bandana.

"Joe!" Jill called back placing her drink at the bar as she ran to greet him.

"Hey" Joe greeted

"Hi! It's great to see you again" Jill greeted happily.

"How was your summer?" He asked following Jill back over to the bar.

"Pretty good yours?" She asked

"Lot's of fun" He answered when he noticed Claire.

"Hi" Claire greeted

"Hey" Joe responded "You must be new"

"Yeah… I'm Claire" Claire said holding out her hand

"Joe" Joe said shaking Claire's hand

"Anyway… What did you do that was 'Lot's of fun'?" Jill asked

"Well the usual parties" He replied

Jill laughed "That's cool"

"There you are!" Bella exclaimed

"Hey Bella" Joe greeted

"Hey" She said quickly to Joe before turning to her friends "Where have you been?!"

"I told you I was going to the lounge" Jill explained

"No you didn't!" Bella yelled

"Yes I did" Jill retorted

"Bella, Jill did say she was coming to the lounge" Claire said in Jill's defense

"Whatever" Bella mumbled before dropping the matter

"Who are your roommates Joe?" Jill asked

"Kurt and Grey… I got the dull humorless ones" Joe mumbled disappointed

"There not that bad" Bella said to be comforting. Claire stayed out of most of the conversations about roommates because she didn't know anyone.

"I might be able to live with Kurt, being my brother and all but I'm not sure about Grey" Joe explained

"Well… Grey can be a fun guy… at times" Jill said mumbling the last part.

"Sorry guys I got to go" Joe said before turning to go

"Try to survive!" Jill called

"Now What?" Claire asked

"Let's head back to our dorm… you two still need your school email addresses" Bella offered

"Oh yeah! What's yours" Jill asked Bella

"" She mumbled. Claire and Jill just laughed.

The trio got back to there room where Jill hopped onto the computer and made her email.

"There done" She sighed

"What is it?" Bella asked hoping to be able to laugh at hers.

"" Jill said proudly "It's your turn Claire. I already got you set up"

"Thanks" Claire said while plopping herself in the computer seat and made her email.

"What's yours?" Bella asked

"" Claire stated.

"Who doesn't" Jill joked

"Cookies are good" Bella pointed out.

"Speaking of cookies, I'm starving can we eat know?" Claire complained

"Yes" Jill said and grabbed a grey zip up sweatshirt to throw over her blue top.

"Let's go!" Bella said as the trio marched out for dinner.

* * *

"What are you going to get?" Jill asked sitting at the Callaway Café.

"I think I'll have… fried shrimp." Answered Bella "What about you?"

"I'm having the salad" Jill replied "What about you Claire?"

"I don't know it all looks so good! But I think I'll have the steak" Claire responded

"Can I take your orders?" Asked a blonde headed girl.

"Yeah I'll have the steak" Claire answered looking up to see that it was the girl from earlier who had shoved her out of the way.

"I'll have the fried shrimp" Bella replied

"And I'll have just the salad with Italian dressing on the side" Jill finished

"Ok I'll get that right away" The blonde said before leaving the table

"Do you guys know her?" Claire asked

"Yeah, that's Muffy" Jill mumbled

"She's friends with Gwen and Eve" Bella added

"They're huge rivals with Karen, Popuri and Katie" Jill added

"Wow… Who are all they?" Claire asked totally confused. Jill and Bella just laughed till their food arrived.

"Here you go will there be anything else?" Muffy asked

"No, just bring the check" Bella answered professionally

"This looks good" Claire said before cutting into her steak

The three girls ate their dinner in peace. Everyone ate every little bite before they paid the check and left.

"Are we getting any dessert?" Claire asked

"Maybe" Jill answered looking at Bella to see if it was ok.

"Oh… Alright" Bella said while Jill and Claire just squealed.

"Don't worry we'll just order a box of cupcakes then eat them at home" Jill comforted

They walked to the dessert place and ordered a box of chocolate canolies.

"Mmm, these are good" Jill said already eating one

"Let me try!" Claire said shoving her hand into the box to find a canoli.

The trio got back at their dorm around eight. Jill and Claire ate all of the twenty-four of the canolies before feeling sick and went to bed around nine. Bella wanted to read.

"Bella turn the light off" Jill mumbled due to fatigue

"Hang on let me finish this chapter" Bella begged

"Did you just start it?" Jill asked annoyed

"Yes" Bella mumbled

"Bella" Claire mumbled sitting up in her bed "TURN OFF THE LIGHT!" then threw a pillow at her. Bella yelped when the pillow hit her.

"Ok! I'm turning it off" Bella mumbled in defeat.

The light went off and the three roommates feel asleep not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**And that was chapter two of HMA. I think the next chapter will actually be the first day of school rather then the week before. I hoped you enjoyed chapter two, please review! **

**Thanks,**

**harvestgrl**


	3. First Day Back UGH!

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter I got caught up in the drama of the PMC. For those who don't know, my dad biked in the PMC an eighty-two mile bike ride that raises money for cancer. My dad alone has raised around 5,000 so far and his team has raised around 50,000. None of these numbers are final and if you want I'll give you the final numbers.**

**Anyway, Yay! It's finally the first day of school for the trio! But of course their not to happy about it XD. You'll find Gustafa as a teacher rather then student and I'll do the same for Carter(Mr. Degger) and Grifin(Mr. McDonald). Mrs. Bavard is Manna and Bavard is French for chatty, I figured it suited her well ; )**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! SMASH! _Only a lot of mumbling and grumbling came from the girls room that morning. Claire was refusing to get up and decided to throw the alarm clock across the room.

"Ugh… I hate the first day" Jill mumbled still tired.

"Don't worry… its only five hour's" Bella reminded Jill. The girls hated the first day... it messed up their sleep paterns.

"What do you have first?" Claire yawned

"Math… You?" Jill asked

"Science… What about you Bella?" Claire asked. The two turned to where their friend would be but she wasn't there. They turned around she wasn't there either.

"Where's Bella?" Jill asked starting to wake up.

"I don't know… Maybe she took another route" Claire figured and the two girl continued towards there tenth grade building.

* * *

"Here's my room" Jill said and said good bye to Claire before entering.

Not many people were awake and the teacher had not yet arrived either. Jill saw Jack was in the class and decided to avoid him… then she noticed Elli and walked over to sit with her.

"Hey" Jill greeted and sat next to Elli.

"Hey" Elli mumbled.

"Tired?" Jill asked with a smirk

"Who isn't?" Elli said pointing to Rick who had actually fallen asleep on his desk. Jill giggled

"Wow… I'm glad I'm not that tired" Jill said

"Well it seems like a lot of people are" Elli said pointing to Dan who was also passed out on his desk. Jill just laughed.

Suddenly the teacher entered.

"Hello class. I am Gustafa Grenger but you can call me Gus" He greeted noticing Dan and Rick asleep. "Little dudes you need to wake up now" He yelled, Rick and Dan didn't move.

Jack started to poke Dan. "Dan!" Jill heard Jack whisper "Wake up!"

"Maybe later" Dan mumbled in his sleep.

"So… Dan is it?" Gus questioned Jack nodded "And what does Dan like?"

"Girls" Jack said with a smirk.

"Ok then this should wake him up" Gus paused for a moment "Dan, their a female supermodel looking for you"

"WHERE?!" Dan screamed immediately waking up the entire class erupted into laughter that woke Rick up who looked extremely confused.

"Well now that everyone's awake we can start the class" Gus said waking over to his desk "ok so who's here and who's not" He started down the list.

"You haven't seen Bella have you?" Jill asked quietly

"Sorry no" Elli replied

"Damn- Here!" Jill called when Gus said her name. She continued to listen to the names Gus called out wondering if he would call Bella's name. Nothing…

"Ok class I don't know how many of you know each other so were going to get to know each other with this game. Everyone come sit in a circle up here. Ok this is how you play your going to say your name and something you like with a motion to represent it. Then the next person will do the same then what the people next to him did! I'll start I'm Gus and I like music" he said and pretended to strum a guitar. "Now it's your turn" Gus said and pointed to Rick.

"Uh, Hi I'm Rick and I like chickens" Rick said then flapped his arms like chicken wings.

"Now copy what I did" Gus explained

"This is Gus and he likes music" Rick said and mimicked Gus

"Now your turn" Gus said pointing to Jill who was sitting next to Rick.

"I'm Jill and I like puppies" Jill said and pretended to beg like a dog. "This is Rick and he likes chickens" Jill stopped to make Ricks motion "And that's Gus and he likes music" Jill mimicked Gus's motion.

The game continued around the circle and didn't stop. A couple of laughs can when they got to Dan. "I'm Dan and I-"

He was cut of by Jack "Like to sleep"

"No!" Dan spat "I like girls" he turned around and pretended to make out with some one. Jill felt bad for the people after Dan for his motion was embarrassing. When they came to Popuri she actually skipped over Dan but Gus made her go back and do him and her motion. Finally the bell rang.

"Where you going?" Elli asked Jill

"History… you?" Jill asked

"Chorus" Elli answered before Jill and Elli parted ways

Jill had to go upstairs to get to history. Jill saw both Bella and Claire was in her class and headed over to sit with them.

"Bella where'd you disappear to this morning?" Jill asked when she sat down

"Coffee" Bella answered holding up her empty coffee cup.

"Smart" Claire said

"How was science?" Jill asked Claire

"I don't know" Claire answered

"What do you mean?" Jill asked confused

"I fell asleep and Bella woke me up when class ended" Claire said simply

"You slept threw science?!" Jill yelled

"You could do anything in that class Mrs. Chatty doesn't notice anything" Claire replied

"It's Mrs. Bavard" Bella frowned "And it's not her fault she can't stop talking"

"Then who's is it?" Jill asked and laughed Bella only sat in defeat. Finally the teacher entered the room

"Ok quiet down class" He said then picked up a piece of chalk "I'm Mr. Degger do NOT! Call me Carter I am your teacher and should be addressed as I've requested."

"Now as you know we'll-" Mr. Degger started before suddenly stopping. "I feel some one's missing" And right on cue Dan walked in.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Degger growled

"Don't worry I'm here now" Dan said before planting himself in the seat next to Kai's.

"I asked you where you were" Mr. Degger repeated

"I was on my way here but I got distracted" Dan said with a shrug

"Well that earned you a detention… I believe that's rule 3. here in my class" Mr. Degger said pointing to his list of rules.

"Way to go dude" Kai said giving him a high five "We get to spend detention together"

"Mr. Masterson" Mr. Degger said staring Kai down "We don't need to here about your personal life"

"Sorry sir" Kai said and saluted to Mr. Degger who didn't seem to notice he was joking.

"Well let's get on with the l-" Mr. Degger started but was cut off by the bell

"Saved by the bell" Jill whispered to her friends

"Where you headed?" Claire asked Jill

"Band" Jill answered

"Me too!" Bella squealed "Let's go!" And Jill was dragged away from Claire

* * *

"Ok class let's see what I got to deal with" Mr. McDonald said as everyone sat quietly with their instruments. Jill, Ann, and Elli were on flute, Mary on Piano, Bella, and Grey on the Saxophone, Joe and Ray on clarinet, Eve on the bells, Rock and Bob on trumpet and Dan and Kurt on drums.

"We're just going to play a basic B flat scale" Mr. McDonald stated. Everyone raised there interments and played the scale. "Not bad, I think we're all just a little rusty"

"Ok everyone turn to page sixteen in Accent on Achievement Book two" He said looking at his big teacher book. It was Cyberspace Overture a fun fast song. They mad it to the 36th measure before they were cut off by the bell.

"Practice!" Mr. McDonald called after everyone ran out. Most went to the next room over, the storage room.

"Well time for lunch" Bella said excitedly.

"Let's go we got to find Claire… I bet I'll beat yah" Jill said before running off to find her friend. Jill ran around the corner seeing Jack's little posse

"Hey Jill I-" Dan started

"No time!" Jill called not even thinking about stopping for one second. When she turned the next corner she bumped into Claire.

"Found you!" Jill said

"Ok where's the lunch room?" Claire asked clueless

"Saw that coming… follow me" Jill said as she led the way.

They went out the back of the building and crossed the courtyard to get to the cafeteria.

"It's right here" Jill said turning to her friend who had disappeared from behind her. Jill turned around and saw Claire running for the café

* * *

"There's Bella" Jill mumbled to herself while waving to Bella.

"Hey" Bella greeted then hit Jill

"OW! What was that for?!" Jill screamed

"For leaving me behind" Bella said her hands on her hips

"I told you it was a race" Jill replied in defense

"I think Claire could have found the way here on her own" Bella mumbled

"Where is Claire?" Jill asked and looked around wondering where her friend was

"There!" Bella yelled and pointed to Claire who was talking with… DAN!!

"Uh oh" Jill mumbled before rushing over to save the blonde. "Um, Claire I need to talk to you…"

"What up?" Claire asked

"What are you doing with Dan?!" Jill quietly yelled

"Talking… I think he likes me" Claire squealed

"That's not good!" Jill yelled and looked at her helpless friend

"Why?' Claire asked confused

"Dan's a flirt… he dates girls-"

"What's wrong with that?" Claire asked cutting off Jill

"I never said he dated them one by one…" Jill said looking at her friend. She didn't want Claire to get mixed up with the wrong people.

"He… cheats?" Claire said

"I believe his records four…" Jill said

Claire was speechless she thought Dan was a sweet caring person… not anymore.

"Come on… Bella doesn't want to eat lunch alone" Jill said then dragged Claire over to their table to find that Bella wasn't alone anymore. Dia and Gina had stopped by.

"Hey Claire" Gina greeted

Claire seemed to be in a trance and didn't even here Gina's greeting.

"Um… she's having a moment" Jill answered for Claire. "So Dia… how'd you break your arm?" Jill asked noticing the green cast around Dia's right arm

"Fell out of a tree" Dia answered looking at the green cast she had

"Nice" Bella giggled.

"Can I sign it?" Jill asked hopefully

"Of course" Dia said pulling out a marker from her pocket.

Jill toke the marker and carefully wrote:

_Dia,_

_Get better soon :)__ And don't get hurt again!_

_Jill_

"Here you go" Jill said handing Dia her marker

"Thanks" Dia said after reading what Jill wrote. "And no promises"

Jill laughed will Bella and Gina sat with a confused look on their faces. The bell rang again telling everyone lunch was over.

"Claire come on!" Jill said shaking her friend who was still in her trance.

"Jill come on or you'll be late!" Gina called

"Coming!" Jill called then ran after her friends leaving Claire alone in the café

* * *

"Finally! Class is out for the day" Jill sighed as the last bell rang.

"What do you want to do now?" Bella asked meeting Jill outside of the tenth grade building.

"I don't know" Jill said staring into space. "How about swimming?"

"Fun let's go!" Bella squealed and dragged Jill back to their dorm.

"Hey… where's Claire?" Jill asked suddenly noticing that someone was missing from there trio

"I don't know…" Bella answered confused on where she could be.

"Well maybe we'll see her on our way to the pool" Jill guessed

"Maybe…" Bella answered concerned

The two girls walked to the pool expecting to find their friend… no luck.

"That's so odd" Jill said shaking her head on how her friend just disappeared like that.

"Well, she'll show up… Come on we cant let Claire ruin all our fun" Bella said dragging Jill towards the water ready to push her in, but with Jill's sturdiness Bella soon realized it was imposable.

"You're right" Jill said before walking over to the diving board and dived in.

Jill and Bella weren't the only ones there. Gwen and Muffy were there sun bathing, and Rock and Lumina were hanging out. Bella and Jill hung out with Lumina and Rock for a bit before deciding to dry off and sun bath with Muffy and Gwen. They spent a good two hours there before deciding to go back.

"Now that was fun" Bella exclaimed as she opened the door to their dorm. They both looked up and found Claire sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where have you been?" Jill asked

Claire looked up "Detention"

* * *

**Alright end of chapter three. I think the next chapter will be what happened with Claire in detention. Also before I forget I'm going to be in Martha's Vinard for a couple of days. I might bring my laptop I might not and if I do I cant garentee I'll be writing for this story… I have kind of abandoned my other stories and should really try to update them before I do this one, but hey, I got time.**

**harvestgrl**


	4. Detention

**Wahoo! I'm back from Martha's Vineyard and I'm here to type for your entertainment. Sadly I don't have any final numbers for those wondering about the PMC but I'll get them soon. And to be truthful this chapter has been done for about a week but i've been too lazy to put it up. As for HMA we get to join Claire in detention Bad music plays R&R please!**

* * *

"Alright detention has started and I'm not impressed for this is your first day" Mr. Degger growled.

Claire was sitting in the detention room head on her hand ready to fall asleep. Many others people got to join Claire in detention too. She saw Jack, Dan, and Kai and plenty of others she didn't know yet.

"Um… Mr. Degger" A girl with pink hair called from the door.

"What is it?" He snapped

"The deans looking for you" The girl replied

"He is?" Mr. Degger asked his mood lightened the girl only nodded her head. "Well then I'm off!" Mr. Degger left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Way to go Porpuri" a girl with dirty blonde hair called and stood up. She walked over to the door and attempted to open it but it was locked… from the outside "Damn it"

"Guess we really are stuck" Porpuri sighed leaning against the teacher's desk.

"Well… We might as well make fun of it" The girl said and walked over to the teachers desk.

"I want to be a part of this" Kai said getting up and walking over to desk and assisted with opening the draws to the desk.

"Anything good?" Claire asked curious to what they might have found

"Nothing yet" Kai sighed "It's stu… " BAM! Kai had ripped the draw out of the desk and papers flew everywhere

"Jackpot" Porpuri squeled "What do you think Karen?"

"I think this guy has _way _too many detention slips" The girl with dirty blonde hair said

Everyone in the room seemed to get up when the draw flew out of the desk and slowly made there way over to see what had been found. There didn't seem to be much… just an attendance book and a ton of detention slips…

"This sucks" A red headed boy with a cap reading UMA grumbled

"You're right Gray this guy does suck…" Kai mumbled

"Let's play a game!" Porpuri exclaimed

"Yeah, let's play hangman" Karen said and walked up to the board and carfully drew out her lines:

- -. - - - - - - - - - - -

"E" Claire called out. Karen turned around and added the 'E's

- -. - E - - E - - - - - -

"R" Dan called out

- R. - E - - E R - - - - -

"T?" Porpuri tried

"Nope" And Karen added a head

"M" Grey called

M R. - E - - E R - - - - -

"S" Jack called out

M R. - E - - E R S - - - S

"D" Kai called

M R. D E - - E R S - - - S

"I think I know it" A silver headed boy called

"What?" Karen asked

"Mr. Degger Sucks" The boy stated

"Very good Skye" Karen said and filled in the missing letters. Suddenly everyone heard a key turn in the knob and Karen jumped over the teachers desk and to her seat

"The dean didn't want me" He mumbled as he walked in

"Oops! My bad won't happen again" Porpuri lied and slipped out before Mr. Degger looked up to see the message on the board.

"WHO WROTE THIS!?" He yelled

No one answered

"Oh, I see well were all just going to sit here then till who did this admits" And he turned around and sat at his desk and stared at everyone.

Fifteen minutes had passed and still Karen didn't admit to what she had done…

Mr. Degger stood up and started to walk around "Was it you Skye? The one who was caught skipping school?"

"No Sir" He answered

"What about you Rock" Mr. Degger said walking up to a blonde boy "The one that started the food fight in one of the cafeterias?"

"Nope" Rock answered

"And then we come to Ms. Karen who was caught drinking on Academy property"

"It wasn't me!" Karen complained and lied

"Then who was it?" He asked getting all up in her face

"Dan!" She blurted out

"Dan…" He said turning around to Dan's seat "Come with me"

"But I-"

"No buts!! Now come on" And Mr. Degger grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the door.

"Poor Dan" Claire heard Kai mumble "Karen, Why'd you do that?!"

"I panicked, ok" She said getting up to see if the door was locked… it was

"But why'd you blame it on Dan?!" but Karen gave him no answer

"Who knows what Mr. Degger will do to him" Jack said sitting back in his chair.

"What's Dan in for anyway?" Rock asked

"He was late" Kai answered

"What about you?" Rock asked looking at Claire

"Skipped class" She answered

"Not bad" Rock replied then turned around

"Hey, new girl" It was Jack

"What?" Claire mumbled

"Aren't you my sister's friend?" He asked

"And your sister is…"

"Bella"

"Yeah… why would you care?"

"What's your name?" He asked ignoring the question

"Claire" She answered

"Nice to meet you"

"I wish I could say the same" The truth was Claire actually thought Jack was cute…

"Hey guys, how about you help me get out of here" Karen called over by the door

Claire got up and walked over to a window, she unlocked it and opened it. "Did you ever think of the window?" The detention room was on the second floor but luckily for Claire it was right by a tree. She stepped on one of the branches and made her way down to the ground.

"See yah" She said then walked away and back to her dorm. She turned on the TV and watched it to her room mates returned

"Where have you been?" Jill asked

"Detention"

* * *

**How was that? I hoped you liked it… I tried to throw in all of the bad boys and girls… if you think I missed anyone tell me please and I'll try to add them as a bad boy/girl in the future. Please review!!**


	5. Tryout, Tryouts, and More Tryouts

Here's chapter five!! Bella and Jill tryout for cheerleading!! I just started cheerleading so I thought I'd let the girls do the same. The musical Guy's and Doll's was actually the musical my school did last year so I thought I'd throw it in the story. And for all of those who wanted to know my dad raised 6,500 dollars alone for cancer and his team raised about 65,000! Hopefully this will help find the cure! Well anyways here's chapter five hope you'll like it!

* * *

"Oo Look cheerleading tryouts in a week!!" Bella squealed. It was about a week into school and all the activities were starting to appear.

"Cheerleading is too girly for me" Claire said with her eyebrows raised

"It's not that bad…" Jill mumbled both her and Bella were cheerleaders last year and had had a blast.

"What about the musical?" Bella asked trying to find something that Claire would like

"What musical?" Claire asked curiously

"Guy's and Doll's" Bella answered

"Never heard of it" Claire said and started to walk away

"Well, I'm trying out for both cheerleading and the musical" Jill said

"Me too" Bella agreed

"And I think you need to do at least one of them…" Jill said her hands on her hips

"Fine… I'll do the musical" Claire mumbled

"Yay!" Jill quietly squealed.

* * *

A week later…

Bella and Jill had just arrived for cheerleading tryouts and started to stretch before the tryouts began.

"Alright everyone, Hi I'm Porpuri and I was last years assistant head cheerleader and since the head cheerleader last year was a senior… I'll be running the tryouts." She explained

"And this is Katie one of the best cheerleaders from last year" Porpuri said pointing to a girl with curly red hair

"And that's Muffy" Porpuri said like she didn't even care. Jill noticed Muffy glare at her.

"We will be your judges!" Porpuri cheered "Ok Katie has put together a simple cheer that we need you each to perform individually. Take it away Katie"

"Ok everyone, it's not that hard" Katie started "It goes like this 'Let's get fired up it's time to fight, go, knights, red black and white'" She turned around and then showed everyone the motions. "Everyone got it?" She asked, everyone there nodded "ok then five more minutes to practice then your coming up to cheer" and Katie happily jogged over to Porpuri

"How do they look?" Porpuri asked

"Not bad… it might be a little tough" Katie responded

"Any friends of Eve?" Porpuri asked

"I don't know" Katie responded.

The five minutes went by quickly and before she knew it Jill was up there doing the cheer as best she could. She kept a smile on her face the whole time and tried to look as sharp as possible. When she finished she felt proud and excited.

"Nice job… next" Katie called

"You were awesome!" Bella cheered

"Thanks" Jill answered

"Yeah that was pretty cool" A voice said from behind them. Jill turned around to see Claire standing in the stands.

"When did you get here?" Bella asked

"Just in time to see Jill" Claire responded

"Bella Maison" Porpuri called

"Guess I'm up" Bella said before leaving to go cheer her heart out and that's just what she did. She never stopped smiling showing she was having a great time. When she finished her friends clapped and screamed as loud as they could.

"Wow you were great!" Jill said when she her friend happily skipped over to them.

"I am pumped!" Bella said with pride

"Great job Bella" said another voice from behind her.

"Carl!" She screamed. Bella had been best friends with Carl since elementary school and was shocked to see him.

"Great job" He repeated

"Thanks, How'd you know I would tryout?" Bella asked

"Ummm…" Carl said and stared at his feet

"You didn't know and just came to watch all of the 'hot cheerleaders' " Bella figured

"Maybe…" Carl mumbled

"Your so-" but Porpuri's booming voice had cut Bella off

"Ok girls! Eve will now talk to you about the tumbling section" Porpuri called. All the girls gathered around and waited for Muffy to speak

"Alright, you're going to show us all you got. You're going to do the best tumbling move you can. So make a line and we'll get started" Muffy explained. Everyone lined up as Muffy ordered, Jill and Bella were in the middle.

The two girls watched in awe as the girls in front of them did some amazing stuff. Jill was first, she couldn't do much… only a round off backhand spring but she hoped to learn much more. Bella was right behind her and did a round off backhand spring back tuck, but when she went to land the tuck she landed on her knees.

"Uh oh" Claire mumbled standing with Jill and Carl.

"Is she ok?" Carl asked

"I think so…" Jill rushed down to the field.

"You ok?" she asked at her friends side

"Yeah" Bella responded standing up and dusting her self off.

"I didn't know you could do a back tuck" Jill remarked

"I can't" Bella grumbled

"Well you're close" Jill said to be comforting

Bella said nothing and walked off the field with Jill so others behind her could tumble.

"You ok?" Carl asked as she walked over to the group

"Yeah…" Bella mumbled

"That was cool… even though you didn't quite land it" Claire said positively

"Thanks" Bella mumbled

"Aw come on Bella cheer up, everyone fumbles once in awhile" Jill said

"I know…" Bella mumbled

The group sat in silence watching the rest of the girls tumble.

"Great job everyone! We will post the results up in about a week" Porpuri said signaling tryouts were over.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Bella asked Jill and Claire before leaving for the musical tryouts.

"OO I'm so excited!" Jill squealed

"What time do they start?" Claire asked as she locked the door to there dorm

"Three" Bella answered

"Um… then we have five minutes to get there" Claire said and bit her lip

"Crap…" Jill mumbled

"Run" Bella added and the group took off to the tryouts

"Ok everyone were all going to learn a dance to one of the songs" Said one of the directors "It's really simple"

"You start by walking forward snapping" The other director that looked like the other one started. They showed the everyone the steps then gave them five minutes to pratice it with friends. But before they knew it the time was up.

"Ok everyone line up in any order" One of the directors said

"Who's up?" The other asked. Somehow Bella made it to the front of line and was up first.

"Yikes" She mumbled before walking onto the stage.

"What's your name?" One director asked

"Bella Maison" She answered

"Hi Bella, I'm Patrick and this is my brother Kassey, So have you been in any plays before?" He asked

"I was in the chorus in a third grade play" She answered

"Ok… You ready to do the dance?" Kassey asked

Bella only nodded her head

"Alright here we go" Patrick said and hit the play button Suddenly the music blasted "WHEN YOU SEE A GUY REACH FOR STARS IN THE SKY"

It startled everyone standing in line and Bella jumped a bit but she quickly recovered and continued the dance perfectly.

"Great job" Kassey said not even looking up from the papers in front of him "Next"

Jill and Claire managed to make it to the front of the line just to be nice to Bella, but neither of them wanted to be next. So they were pushing and shoving to try to get the other up there.

"Who's next?!" Kassey asked turning to the line behind him.

"She is!" Claire yelled pointing to Jill. Jill shot Claire a glare before walking onto the stage

"So What's your name?" Patrick asked

"Jill Burke" She answered

"Un huh… and have you been in any plays before this?" Kassey asked

"Yep, I sung a solo in third grade and played a witch in second grade" Jill replied

"Alright, Let's see how you can dance" Patrick said then hit the play button.

Jill was some what prepared for the music to blast since the same had happened to Bella, but she still jumped. She stumbled towards the end when she had forgotten what came next and improvised her own moves.

"Nice job" Patrick said and made little notes on his paper.

"Next" Kassey called and Claire made her way to the stage

"So… What's your name?" Patrick asked

"Claire Barker" She answered

"Have any play experience?" Kassey asked

"…No" Claire answered

"Ok then… let's start the dance" and Patrick hit the play button once again

Claire was ready for the loud music and didn't stumble in the beginning but towards the middle and end she forgot the dance and just stood there looking confused till the end.

"Ok… next" Kassey called and Claire left the stage and walked over to her friends in the audience.

"Ready to go?" She asked

"No I want to see our competition" Bella argued

"Too bad were going" Jill said standing up and walked towards the exit with Claire. Bella lasted all of three seconds alone before chaseing after her friends who expected to see her and had waited.

* * *

**Ok so that was chapter five! Hoped you liked it! Since school is about to start and this is kind of based on events that happen with my friends (To all of my friends who are reading this and had no idea you guys are idiots but I still love yah!) I'm going to hold off on the chapters for a bit until school starts and we're two weeks into the school year. So you're going to need to wait a bit… I know you all have a patience and can wait. I'm waiting till the story time and real time is the same. So I'd check some of my other stories out because those will be updated more then this one… See you guys in a while!! Please review.**


	6. That's Highschool

**Thank you guy sooo much for waiting patiently, hope you havent forgotton about me. I'm proud to say I've had no complaints about not updating and you guys deserve a HUGE round of applause for doing so. My two weeks are up and I'm going to try to update regularly. I hope this chapter makes up for all the waiting you've done.**

* * *

It hade been two days after the cheerleading and play tryout results had been posted

"I made it!" Jill squealed as she looked at the list of cheerleaders that had made the cut.

"Did I?" Bella asked nervously

Jill drew her finger down the list and put a frown on her face.

"Bella…" She said "You made it!"

"Really?!" Bella pushed Jill out of her way to check the list "I did!"

"Congrats" Claire congratulated "Let's go" and she turned ready to leave.

"Not so fast" and Bella grabbed her shoulder "We need to see if you made the play"

Claire turned and walked over to the list that had posted everyone who had made the play.

"Yes!" Claire cheered as she checked out the list.

"Yay! You made it" Jill cheered along her

"Psh, No I didn't make it" Claire clarified

"Wait, then why are you happy?" Bella asked confused

"I didn't tryout out at my own will now did I" Claire said with a smirk

"No…" Bella mumbled

"So I didn't try" Claire said her crooked smile still on her face

"You suck" Jill said arms crossed

"Did we make it?" Bella asked

"Uhhh…." Jill quickly scanned the list "Yeah!"

"Wahoo two and o" Bella cheered "Let's go tell Carl!"

"You do that" Claire said and walked away

"I'm going too" Jill said and followed Claire

"Fine I'll go alone" Bella growled and march in the opposite direction towards Carl's dorm.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Who is it?" A voice asked

"Bella, I need to tell you something"

"Come on in doors open"

Bella opened the doors and watch as the boy played Super Smash Bro's

"OO let me play" And Bella grabbed another controller and joined in

They played for and hour before the realized what time it was.

"Whoa! I got to go!" Bella said franticly looking at her watch.

"What did you want to tell me?" Carl asked

"Oh yeah, me and Jill made both the cheer squad and the play!" Bella quickly celebrated

"That's great! We all made it!" Carl happily said

"What?" Bella asked confused

"I made the play too!"

"That's great!" Bella cheered

"Will you tryout for a main part?" Carl asked curiously

"Main parts? When are those tryouts?" Bella asked

"In a week didn't you read the bottom of the paper. It said everything you could possibly need to know right there" Carl informed her

"Oh yeah!" Bella started to regret not looking at the paper and having Jill do so

"So will you tryout?" He asked again

"Um… maybe? Will you?" Bella asked to get the spotlight off her

"I think so, if I do I'll be Skye Masterson" And Carl looked out into space imagining himself as a star

"Cool" Bella said and looked at her watch again "Oh I got to go see you tomorrow!" And she ran off

"Yeah, tomorrow"

On her way back she stopped by the bulletin board to check out the main parts.

_Congats again! _It said at the bottom _For those interested in trying out for the main parts here is a little about them:_

_Sarah:__ the head of the mission in New York City. Falls for Skye Masterson. If you want to tryout for her show up in auditorium A next Monday at 2:00pm. You will perform 'If I were a Bell'_

_Adelaide: __Head of the Hotbox girls engaged to Nathan Detroit. If your interested to tryout for her show up in Auditorium A next Wednesday at 3:00pm. You will perform 'Adelaide's Lament'_

_Nathan Detroit: __Runs the crap game in New York Adelaide's fiancé. If you wish to tryout for him show up in auditorium A next Thursday at 2:00pm. You will need to perform 'Sue Me'_

_Skye Masterson: __Famous gambler and falls for Sara on a bet. If you want to tryout for him show up in Auditorium B, Friday at 1:00pm. You will perform 'Luck be a Lady'_

_If can't make the time please talk with either me or Kassey and we will try to work something out._

_Hmm… _Bella thought and pulled a pen out of her pocket she first wrote:

_Adelaide's Lament A.A 3:00pm next Wednesday_

She was about to walk away when she turned back and added:

_Carl A.B 1:00pm next Friday _

After that she spun around and bumped into Eve

"Oops sorry" Bella apologized

"I hope you're not planning on trying out for I lead… I _always_ get the lead I want" She spat glaring Bella down.

Eve noticed Bella's hand grabbed it "Adelaide eh? She's mine, I wouldn't even bother showing up. And who's _Carl _you're boyfriend?"

"N-no" Bella stammered and ripped her hand out of Eve's grasp.

"You're right no one w-" But she was interrupted by Gwen who hadn't said anything yet

"Ok Eve come on that's enough"

"Alright come one let's go" Eve said and with a snap of her fingers Gwen was right behind her.

She started on her way when she stopped "Oh and remember what I said I _always _get what I want"

"Okay…" Bella mumbled to herself before making her way to her dorm

* * *

"When were you going to tell me?!" Was the first thing Bella exclaimed when she walked into her dorm.

"'bout what?" Jill asked curiously looking up from her book

"About the leads!!"

"I was but we all kind of split up before that" Jill answered

"Oh" Bella said little guiltily about planning her entire revenge on her friend "So will you try out?"

"Maybe"

"You should, you can sing"

"Yeah but do I have the guts? Hmm… not really"

"Yes you do… Ok how about I put it this way _if _you tried out who would you tryout for?"

"I don't know… Sarah I guess"

"_Perfect"_ Bella thought

"So do you know 'If I were a bell'?" Bella asked

"No… Let's find out" And Jill got up and walked over to the computer. She pulled up Youtube and typed 'If I Were a Bell' in the search bar.

"Oh pick that one" Bella said jumping up and down pointing to one on the screen.

"Ok" and Jill clicked on the link.

On the stage you saw one boy and another girl looking a little tipsy.

"Are you all right?" The guy asked

"Am I alright? Ask me- _How do I fell ask me now that were cozy and clinging_" the girl sang

"Sounds gay" Claire remarked who had stopped watch TV for a second to go over and look at the video

"Shhhh!" Jill and Bella said as they listen to the video.

"Now do Adelaide's Lament" Bella said and Jill followed her friends request and typed 'Adelaide's Lament' into the search bar and clicked on the video with the most views.

There was only a single girl standing on the stage

"It says here" and she pointed to a part in her book before singing "The average unmarried female, basicly insecure"

"That ones not much better" Was just another remark from Claire

Bella turned around "Shut Up"

"Ok last request" Bella said when it ended

"Shoot" Jill responded

"Luck be a Lady"

"You got it" and Jill typed in 'Luck Be a Lady' and clicked on one of the links.

I started with a guy holding a pair of dice with a bunch of other guys surrounding him

He somewhat randomly broke into song "They call you 'Lady Luck', but there is room for doubt"

"Isn't that I guy?" Claire asked who had resumed watching her show

"Yeah" Bella answered

"Then why are you watching it?"

"Because Carl made the play too and wanted to tryout for this guy"

"Okay…" At that point Claire tuned out anything that came from that computer

"Let's buy the album" Jill suggested and pulled up iTunes. She typed in Guys and Dolls in the search bar and click on the album witch started the download

"Cool" Bella said before turning around and laying on her bed.

"I'm bored" Claire said when her show ended

"Me too" Jill added now laying on her bed

"Head down to the lobby" Bella suggested now in her own world reading her book

"I've got a better idea!" Jill said perking up "Dance Party!" And she blasted the Music

"NO!!" Bella and Claire yelled in unison. And Bella threw her book aside and shut the music off

"Fine I'll go to the lobby" And Jill then left

She got to the lobby to find nothing exciting was happening there in fact it seemed that everyone was having the same problem Jill was… they were bored out of their minds. She spotted Elli and walked over to talk with her.

"What up?" She asked

"Nothing" Elli replied

"Is everyone as bored as me right now?"

"Pretty much…"

"Man, its times like this that makes life suck"

"Yeah…"

"I wish something exciting would happen or like a fight would happen"

"Not a fight someone could get hurt!"

And right on cue Karen came in her face beat red and walked up to Eve.

"Who do you think you are?!" Karen screamed

"What do you mean?" Eve asked turning away from Gwen

"Don't even play dumb" Karen sound really pissed now.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Eve answered obviously confused

"Oh, I get it so Skye's just going to have these love notes from you all over his room"

"Those weren't from me" Eve lied badly

"Sure and I didn't just slap you" and Karen gave Eve her bitch slap. "Aww now you two match, you both have big red cheeks"

"Oh it's on Gwen hold me earrings" But before Eve could even get the back off of one of her earrings Karen had talked her to the ground.

"Looks like my wish came true" And Jill watch the two girls pull each others hair bite and punch each other.

"Oh my goddess some one get a teacher" Elli shrieked and Gina had ran out the door shouting help.

Soon later Skye walked in and Karen was right when she said Eve and him had matching red cheeks, Gray wasn't far behind him responding to Gina's call for help Dan was right beside him.

"You grab Karen I'll get Eve" Gray Commanded but Dan didn't move

"Are you kidding? Dude you don't get to see a catfight everyday" But Gray only glared at him and Dan later gave in to the fact that Gray looked like the kind of kid that would kill you.

Gray easily got Eve away from Karen and sat her down in a chair and made sure she stayed. He turned to see how Dan was doing and it wasn't good. Dan was struggling to pull Karen to the other side of the room but this was no surprise to Jill. Karen was a fighter and a heavy drinker despite the fact she was only 16, five years under the legal limit. But eventually with a little help from Gray, they got Karen to the other side of the room. Just in time for the Dean to arrive, Mr. Thomas Townshed.

"What happened here?" He asked glaring at the mess of chairs and tables thrown all around the room

"Well… uh?" Gwen sputtered when Both Popuri and Dr. Trent (Alex's Dad) Came rushing in

"Oh my goddess, Karen are you ok?" Porpuri asked looking a Karen's ruffled hair and bleeding cuts with hundreds of bruises.

"I'm fine" Karen replied and looked over to Eve who Dr. Trent was examining

"Ms. White" Mr. Townshed said as he walked over to Eve "I want you in my office when Dr. Trent is done. That goes double for you Ms. Gregger" And he glared at Karen

"Yes Mr. Townshed" They both grumbled then he walked out

"You're all set, I'd put some ice on that black eye but other than that you should be ok" Dr. Trent said before going to Karen.

I watched him examine Karen before giving her the ok only to make her way to Mr. Townshed's office.

"That took care of my boredom." Jill said happily to Elli "I'll be in my room if you need me" And she left at that back to her dorm to find her friends doing the same thing they were doing before she left.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" Jill exclaimed

"Karen and Eve got in a fight" Claire mumbled eyes not leaving the TV screen

"Really?" Bella asked looking up from her book

"Yeah, How'd you know?" Jill asked not knowing how her friend that hadn't moved an inch since she had left.

"HMA News" She mumbled. Jill walked over to see Nina reporting live right outside their dorm building.

"A fight broke out today in the lounge of the Atlantic dorm building between Karen Gregger and Eve White. The two just exited the building going to Mr. Townshed's office. Not much more information has been released but we hope to have more coverage on this story tomorrow. I'm Nina Brady reporting Live from the Atlantic Dorms"

Bella and Jill stared at the screen amazed by the fact on how fast the news had spread.

"How'd the fight start?" Bella asked as a commercial for cheese puffs came on

"I think Skye was cheating on Karen" Jill informed her.

"You know you're a witness they'll probably interview you"

"I don't care"

"I can't believe Karen and Eve actually got into a huge brawl… Eve was a perfect little angel last year and Karen was… well… ok so nothing has really changed for her but I mean Eve"

"That's High school for yah" Was the last words from Jill's mouth on the topic.

* * *

**Yeah so that's it hoped you liked it. I finished this at 11:21pm so if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes towards the end you now know why .If you want to know more about the Guy's and Doll's songs I recommend using youtube for a ton of schools have done the play like mine and you would have the best chance finding them there and then on iTunes. Hope this was worth the wait (Some catfight towards the end) please Review!**


	7. Nothing but Trouble

**I've been lazy and this chapter has really been done for about a little over a week and yeah....**

**I know it's been a bit but school makes things hard so I can now write only on weekends or days off… I do write **_**sometimes**_** after school but very rarely. I do have reasons for the shortness of this chapter! 1. You guys have waited a long time so I wanted to throw in something in. 2. I needed a chapter to help lead into reason three 3.I'm just finishing editing the Halloween Special! I had a sleep over with my friend to help discuss ideas. Well let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Everything was going great it had been another week and the girls had learned their competition cheer, within a couple of weeks it would perfect.

"I love this cheer!" Bella squealed while stretching. The girls were only waiting for Katie and Porpuri to show up and start practice

"It's not half as good as the-" But Jill was cut off

"That's it! I'm done!" Katie shouted storming into the gym.

"Katie wait!" Porpuri called close behind her. She paused a moment and turned to us "Um… Just practice the competition" then chased after Katie

"What just happened?" Jill asked. But her question couldn't be answered before a booming voice came over them

"GET IN THE CHEER LINE UP!" Ann screamed everyone got in the lineup and did the full line up but as soon as it ended the chatting started again every conversation about what was wrong with Katie. But most knew we needed the practice and only shouted over everyone. Both Jill and Bella were confused on what to do. There were too many voices shouting over each other.

Finally Jill had, had enough "THAT'S IT!" She shouted and the gym went silent "We all need to chill out"

"Let's take a lap around the gym and _NO_ talking" Lyla said. Everyone took a deep breath and followed Lyla around the Gym. Everyone sat back down when they got back

"Ok good, now we're going to stand up and be a team! Everyone get in cheer lineup" Lyla calmly explained.

Everyone got up and did so. They did the run through but like before nothing but shouting happened once again.

"THAT"S IT!!! Everyone sit" Ann screamed

Everyone sat as told.

"This is going to be our taking circle" She got up and ran over to her bag and grabbed her water bottle "This is the talking stick, you can't talk without it. When you have it you can talk about what you're concerned about, or what you have to say etc. Who wants it?" Ann looked around and threw it to Lyla

"Ok well guys I know you're all probably concerned about what Katie said but you know we're a team and we need to act like one" She threw it to Muffy

"So all we heard was Katie said she was done and we need to put that aside and be a team and go through practice like there wasn't a problem" Muffy looked up and threw it to Celia

"I didn't like how we were all yelling over each other… we really just need to be a team and do our best" Jill raised her hand and Celia threw it over to her

"Can we stop saying We need to be a team? I mean yea we do need to be a team but you really don't need to do it a gazillion times" Everyone giggled and then Porpuri walked in with a confused look face on.

"What are you doing?" She asked "Are you doing the circle when you say your name and what you like?"

"No" Muffy retorted.

"My name's Porpuri and I like to read" The squad erupted into laughter until Katie walked in when the room went silent.

Everyone just stared not knowing what to think. Katie had red eyes and just looked stress. The squad turned to Porpuri hoping for an explanation but she only stared at the ground and twiddled her thumbs.

"Um… well I guess that's our practice" Porpuri announced "You're all free to go" And on that note everyone left. Many were still curious to what had happened and no one ever found the true story. Poor Katie had faced terrible rumors but none were true…

Bella was nervous for lead tryouts but then again who wouldn't be, especially if Eve was going to threaten you.

Bella stood in front of the auditorium having second thoughts

"What's yeah doing?" Jill asked from behind

Bella jumped at the sound of her friend's voice. "Don't tell me you're trying out for Adelaide too"

"No, I came to watch" Jill said and pulled her into the auditorium "Let's go"

"I don't know if I want to do this" Bella said being dragged along.

"Oh come on you'll be fine!" Jill said pushing Bella in front of all the girls who had been there way longer then her. "Bella's ready, Kassey!"

"Alright Bella you ready?" Kassey asked

Bella nervously nodded her head, Kassey pressed the play button and Adelaide's Lament began so softly play.

She took a deep breath and began to sing. The song ended and Jill stood up and clapped. Bella noticed Eve looking like a jealous mess.

"See you were fine!" And Jill began to drag Bella out

"Wait" Bella said stopping dead in her tracks I need to see something

"Whatever" And Jill continued on her way out the door.

Bella turned and sat in the back to watch Eve.

"I'm ready!" Eve said and the music started and Bella sat there as her hopes dropped. Eve's voice was amazing, not as good as Karen but good.

Bella left halfway threw depressed. With a sigh she left the auditorium area not to come back till the next day.

THE NEXT DAY…

Bella snuck in to the auditorium and sat to watch Carl tryout for Skye, Skye Masterson. Carl was going to have to sing Luck Be a Lady.

She hid so he couldn't see her and watched as he walked onto the stage.

"You ready Carl?" Patrick asked

Bella saw Carl take a deep breath before nodding his head. Patrick reached over and pressed the play button.

"They call you Lady Luck" he sang

Bella grinned from ear listening to him sing. He finished and walked off noticing Bella.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surprised to see his friend here.

"I wanted to see you perform" She said with a shrug "You were great!"

"Thanks" He responded

"You'll so make it!"

Carl turned around to see the next guy perform. "I don't know there are some pretty good people besides me"

"_Sure_" Bella responded and rolled her eyes

Carl clutched his stomach as it growled. "Uh, I'm gonna go eat lunch now" He said before turning in the direction towards his dorm. "Bye"

"Bye" Bella called her belly already full with food

She walked back to her dorm to see Jill on the computer and Claire watching TV.

Jill looked up "Guess what?!" Jill said excitedly

"What?" Bella asked confused

"Celia invited us to a Pumpkin Festival Party!"

* * *

**And that's the lead in… the next chapter WILL be the party/Halloween Special! I plan on releasing the chapter tonight on Halloween, so until then you'll have to live with this. Please review!**


	8. Nightmare at The Academy

**

* * *

**

I told you I would update on time!

Yeah the Hallo-Err Pumpkin Festival Party! So that means… Happy Halloween hope you all get lots of candy! I'm watching 'Freddy's Dead The Final Nightmare'(Sequal to 'Nightmare on Elm Street' where I got the name for this chapter.) and 'The Amityville Horror', anyway. Thank you Darkfire for helping me write the chapter, enjoy trick or treating, as for the others who are here reading, enjoy.

* * *

Jill, Claire, and Bella knocked on Celia's door all dressed up in there witch's costumes.

Celia opened the door dressed as an angel. "Yay! You're here!" And pulled them into the room.

"It's a little crowded" Claire said squeezing threw a mob of people.

"I didn't think everyone would show up…. So we're moving to the lounge"

"How many people did you invite?" Jill asked

"All the girls in this building" She responded twiddling her thumb.

The girls just stared at her like she was crazy

"I didn't want anyone to get mad at me" She defended "Here just help me Bring this down to the lounge" She said shoving snacks and drinks into The girls hands.

"Everyone!" Celia announced "We're moving the party to the lounge! Everyone grab something and head down"

Everyone did as told and left for the lounge

Down in the lounge was much better then Celia's dorm…. It had a bigger TV for the movie, and it had more space so people could actually move. Celia was up in her room popping all th popcorn she could and threw them in five different big bowls

"I better go now" She muttered to herself "I'm sure they're ready for the movie" Celia picked up the five big bowls of popcorn and carefully walked down to the lounge.

"Celia is the movie starting?" Karen asked dressed up in a pop star costume.

"Yeah give me a sec" She answered and carefully placed the popcorn down and skipped over to TV where she popped in the movie, Halloween.

All girls watched in horror, screaming every moment that they had when suddenly the power went out.

"W-what happened?" Bella asked glued to Jill and Claire.

"I don't know…" Celia said and peeked outside "It's a clear night no wind no… nothing"

"I'll go check the power box" Ann said and got up and walked out of the building to check the power box.

"Be careful" Elli said dressed as a nurse

"D-do you think she'll be ok?" Jill asked nervously

"Don't freak she'll be fine" Eve said dressed as a princess

A blood curdling scream broke the silence of the night.

"W-was that Ann?" Katie stuttered.

"No, watch Ann will be back in a couple of minutes" Nami the vampire said

But Ann didn't come back… The girls waited and waited but they never saw Ann.

"What now? The powers out and Ann's missing" Claire asked.

"I don't know…" Bella said shaking her head scared out of her mind.

A loud pound hit the door causing the girls hearts to skip a beat. They turned to the door to see written in…. blood was 'you're next'

"You don't think that Ann's blood do you?" Porpuri asked

"N-no" Karen answered attempting to keep cool.

"Guys I'm scared" Bella said

"Me too" Jill agreed

"We need a plan, someone or something is coming to get us and we need a plan" Muffy said

"We should hide in the basement" Gina suggested

"Haven't you watch any scary movies the basements the worst place to hide!" Nami screamed

"Shhh" Celia shushed "Hear that?"

The girls stopped and listened. There was rustling coming from the bushes right outside the building.

"T-that could be anything" Karen stammered

The sound of a chainsaw started.

"Or a killer" Bella screamed before all the girls screamed and scattered all over the building.

Jill, Claire, and Bella find themselves hiding in the supply closet.

"We should call the police" Bella suggested. The girls pulled out their phones

"No service" Claire said shutting the top of her phone.

"Ugh, it smells in here" Jill complained

"Shh" Bella hushed "It might hear us"

"This is so weird" Claire said doing something she rarely did… think.

"What do you mean?" Jill questioned "A killer or killers are after us"

Claire didn't respond.

"Oh great she thought too hard" Bella said leaving the side of the door

Another scream was heard "Great we lost another" Jill complianed and went to sit in the corner.

"At least were safe here" Bella said trying to be positive.

"Yeah, we're perfectly safe in a closet where if they open the door we're trapped" Claire pointed out

"Not helping" Bella said arms crossed

Another scream was heard

"Man, they're dropping like flies" Jill said standing up.

It was true about every five minutes they heard another shriek, or scream. The girls just hid in the dark closet afraid to leave, for if they did they were afraid the killer would be there waiting for them.

"Is that everyone?" A voice said from the other side of the door

"It's the killer…" Jill whispered beginning to sweat.

"I think so…" Another voice said

"Perfect" the sinister voice muttered. You could feel the evil smile that spread across his face.

"We better go" The voice said

The girls waited another ten minutes before leaving the closet.

"I heard three different voices" Bella said turning to her friends.

"So there are three killers?" Claire asked

"And they got everyone but us" Jill said her gaze falling to her feet.

"We don't know that for sure… let's check" Bella suggested

"Ok but we stick together" Jill said

"I wouldn't walk alone with killers on the premises" Bella said dragging Jill and Claire toward the dorm rooms.

The girls searched up and down the halls quietly calling out the names of the girls…. no one was found….

"Guys I hate to say this but we need to find those guys" Jill said being brave for the first time.

"You're right…" Bella said.

Claire was lost out in thought once again

"Claire!" Jill shouted snapping her out of her trance "What are you thinking about?"

"Just…. Something doesn't make since" Claire said again.

Jill and Bella ignored her and thought up a plan.

"We need to go out there and confront them"

"What's that gonna do?!" Jill asked while flailing her arms "Get us killed!"

"They think they got all of us though… they won't expect it" Bella explained

"Ooh… I get it" Jill said her finger tapping her nose.

"Let's go" Claire said ready to march off

"Not without some kind weapon" Bella said grabbing her

They went back to the supplies closet where Bella found a crowbar Jill found a bat and Claire found a golf club.

"Now let's move" Bella said leading the group out to the darkness of the crisp of a Pumpkin Festival night.

The girls carefully explored the area… nothing. They heard a yell from the boys dorm. They didn't even hesitate to take off in the direction of the boys' dorm

"I think the scream came from around here" Bella said stopping in front of the boys dorm.

"Guys I'm extremely freaked out right now" Jill admitted

"I am too" Bella agreed

"Something still isn't right" Claire said dropping her club

"I don't get what you mean!" Jill shouted

"Shhhhh, they might find us!" Bella shushed

"We just did" A voice said from behind them

The girls turned around to find three dark figures in the night. They froze for a second but as soon as the chainsaw started the girls were off. They ran towards the center of the campus

"I think we lost them" Jill said pausing to catch her breath.

"Guys I kind of dropped my club when I saw Jason" Claire said

"I did too and It's not Jason" Bella said

"Sure it was, it was Jason, Mike Myers and Freddie Cruger" Claire argued

"Now's not the time guy's" Jill yelled over them

"Would you stop yelling! They're gonna hear us!" Bella shouted over her

"Like they couldn't hear your argument Claire" Jill growled

"Umm guys" Claire muttered

"What Claire? And if it's anything about this not making any sense I don't want to hear it" Bella spat

"No… They found us" Claire muttered pointing at the killers behind them.

The girls screamed louder then they ever had before and took off back to there dorm, They actually had to push threw the guys to get there.

"We're never safe" Bella said throwing her back against the wall and sliding to the ground.

"We'll find a way out of it…" Jill said

"We better, it was your idea to go out and face them in the first place." Bella argued

"Well you agreed!" Jill fought back

"Here we go again" Claire complained

"It doesn't even matter… face it we're dead!" Jill said using her hands for exsageration

"B-but I don't want to die" Claire complained

"None of us do Claire!" Bella screamed

The girls contined to fight. They were so busy fighting they didn't notice the killers sneak up behind them. It wasn't until one of the killers tapped Jill's shoulder to make them realize they were about to die.

They ran around the building, the killers right behind them, when Claire tripped on a branch. Jill and Bella kept on running till on of them jumped out in front of them causing them to scream, they were trapped

The girls closed there eyes and embraced for pain and death… nothing happened, they opened their eyes and saw the three killers cracking up.

They stood there confused

"What just happened?" Jill asked

"We just got you good" One of them said. The girls were still confused

The killers stepped into the light and pulled off their masked to reveal it was Jack, Dan and Kai.

The girls mouth dropped in shock. Bella stepped up and pushed Jack over

"Jack I hate you, you suck!" She shouted

"I knew it!" Claire shouted out.

This time the boys were confused

"How?" Dan asked

"Well first of all, When the power went out there was nothing that could cause it, no construction, wind, snow, not even rain" Claire pointed out..

"You're right!" Jill realized after thinking about the event

"And then when we searched the building there were no blood stains anywhere and they were supposed to be dead, slaughtered by a chain saw" Claire pointed out again.

"Where are the others anyway? You can't kill anyone with a chainless chain saw" Bella questioned

"Oh there tied up in…a … closet" Kai muttered

The boys took off, the girls close behind them.

"You guys were so cruel!" Jill huffed as she ran

They arrived at the closet and opened it to see the poor girls tied up looking like no one was ever coming back for them. The girls helped the boys untie the rest of the girls and laughed as they got slapped.

"I hate you" Karen growled

"You think about what you did" Celia ordered pointing at them and the girls walked out. On her way out Karen locked the door leaving the boys trapped inside.

When Jack tried to open the door and realize he couldn't everyone heard a "W-wait come back!"

Then they heard Dan say "Step aside" And on the count of three Dan charge the door knoking it off the hinges and onto the floor

"Oh shit" Karen said and ran to catch up with the other girls.

"Well that was a scary yet fun Pumpkin Fesitval" Bella pointed out

"And Claire was actually… smart" Jill said

"Yeah, I was" Claire said puffing out her chest to show superiority over the other

The trio laughed all the way back to their dorms

* * *

**Boo! Did I scare you? What do you mean no? Did the chapter scare you? Good answer . Did you solve the mystery before I told you? (Darkfire you don't count…) How about you answer these questions in a review? Thank you Hope you have/had a happy Halloween!**


	9. Not One, Two, But Three

**Ok so I can't say much here without giving anything away. But I can say it was based off of my real cheerleading competition day. The poem is mine and I did right it so I don't want to find it anywhere else without my permission… I'll be watching. One thing I will say is that there is a special guest in this chapter… you'll have to read to find out who it is (I know how evil I am, you don't have to remind me XP)**

"Ugh I hate busy schedules…" Jill complained

"Me too…" Bella agreed

The two there ways to there final cheer practice before there competition which was later today. They were dressed in full uniform with there hair in a ponytail at the top of there heads.

"Ready?" Jill asked standing in front of the gym

With a deep breath Bella responded "Yes…"

Walking into the gym the entire squad was already there.

"Ok I guess we can start now" Porpuri said watching us arrive. "Everyone start stretching"

They all got down on there into a lunge and stretched

"Where were you?" Celia asked

"Aren't we on time?" Jill asked peaking at the clock behind her that said they were right on time.

"Yeah, but Porpuri's really stressing. I guess she expected everyone to get here early without telling anyone" Celia informed us with a giggle

"Why's she stressing anyway? We look great!" Jill wondered aloud

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about… nothing at all" Bella said sarcastically

Jill and Celia only rolled their eyes and continued on stretching.

"Ok warm up your tumbling quickly guys. We have a lot to do before the bus arrives." Porpuri said

Everyone got into three lines and began to tumble down the mat to warm up.

"Wow she really is stressed" Jill thought out loud. Bella only looked at her and nodded.

"Ok cheer formation!" Porpuri shouted over everyone, "We're gonna do a full run through, do _everything_"

Katie called ready and we went through our routine with minor flaws as far as I could see.

"Ok, not bad but we need to be tighter in the dance and keep your heads up in your jumps girls" Porpuri stressed.

Katie walked over to her stressed full friend "Porpuri, you need to chill, they look great!"

"I know, I just have a bad feeling about today…"

"Well don't let your stress show, your only gonna freak them out"

Porpuri turned and smiled at her friend "You're right…" And with a quick hug she turned back to her squad.

"Ok, so let's do that again and remember what I said!" Porpuri said with lots more spirit then before we did are routine for a second time.

"Guys that was great!" Porpuri cheered

"Obviusly that talk with Katie really turned Porpuri around" Bella said surprised

"Leave it to Katie to know what to say." Jill said with a smile.

"So when's the bus gonna get here?" Gwen asked.

"Well…." Porpuri started "Let's just say it's not gonna get here for another three hours…"

"You planned a three hour practice?!" Katie exclaimed surprised to here this news "We only needed to do a dress rehearsal!"

"Yeah I know… but I wanted to make sure…" Porpuri muttered while twitling her fingers

"So now what do we do?" Muffy asked with her arms crossed pissed at her rival.

"Ummm… I guess we can all go do what ever and then show up here in three hours when the bus arrives."

"Sounds good to me" Celia said

"Then it's settled we all get to go and come back later." Katie explained

"Just don't be late! A late person really can stress me out" Porpuri informed everyone.

"See you later!" Jill said as she left the gym.

"What do you want to do for three hours?" Bella asked Jill

"Let's go chill out" Jill suggested as they walked back to their dorm.

"Why are you two back? I thought you where leaving after practice" Claire asked when the two arrived back at the room

"Yeah, but Porpuri planned the bus to come way later then it needed to be…" Bella let her know

"So they let us go for three hours then we need to go back to the gym…" Jill said climbing then plopping herself on her bed.

"Ok…" Claire mumbled and plopped herself on the couch.

"You're going, right?" Jill asked

"I guess" She answered

"Great! You can sit with Carl" Bella squealed

"Carl's going?" Jill and Claire questioned in unison

"Yeah" Bella answered

The two looked at each other then went back to doing what they were doing before.

"Wake me up a half an hour before we have to leave" Jill mumbled turning over to sleep

"Are you sure you want to nap in your uniform?" Bella asked

"Yes, now let me sleep" She growled

Claire continued to watch tv and Bella pulled out a good book.

"What time is it?" Bella asked after finishing her 500 page book

"Twelve thirdy" Claire muttered her eyes not leaving the tv.

"Jill we got to go" Bella said threw a yawn.

"What?" Jill asked waking up from her little nap.

"It's time to go" Bella repeated

"Ok" Jill muttered and rolled off her bed.

"See yah later…" Claire muttered as the girls left.

"I don't know about you but I feel refreshed." Jill said as she stretched and smiled

"No but I did finish my book…" Bella said proudly

Jill only smiled and continued there way to the bus.

"I'm glad we're early" Jill said

"Why?" Bella asked

"Porpuri can't mad"

Stepping into the bus Bella spotted Celia and went to sit by her, Jill followed close behind.

"Are you excited?!" Celia squealed

"Try nervous" Jill said gesturing to Bella who was currently in a ball rocking back and forth.

"Don't worry we'll be fine" Celia reassured her

"Sure…" Bella said and glared at her

"Just Chill" Jill said getting annoyed

"Is everyone here?" Porpuri asked walking onto the bus with Katie.

"Check to see if your stunt groups here" Katie ordered to make Porpuri's question easier.

All five stunt groups were here and accounted for.

"Ok… I guess we're ready" Porpuri muttered and Katie looked at the bus driver to let him know he was good to go.

The ride to the competition was filled with song, jokes and new chants.

"Oh my goddess we're here!!!" Muffy squealed as we pulled into the high school drop off.

The girls piled out of the bus some excited others nervous and some right in-between. They walked into the cafeteria where all of the other cheerleaders were being kept before the competition started.

"How long are we here for?" Jill asked

"Uhhh… Two hours" Celia answered glancing at her cell phone.

"Great" Jill said and rolled her eyes

"Well we do have the prep and the tumbling warm up" Bella reminded her.

Jill only sat there and sighed. "What should we do till then?"

Bella held her hands out for a game of concentration. Jill smirked and joined in. They were in the middle of the game when there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Hang on…" Jill grumbled trying to beat Bella, but Bella paused and stared "What?" Jill questioned then turned around to see her moms beaming face

"Mom!" Jill squealed and gave her a huge hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your competition and decided to come" She answered staring deeply into her daughters eye's.

"Is dad here?" Jill asked looking around for her father

Her mom's smile dropped "Dad might not to be able to make it…"

"Oh…" Jill's big smile had faded to a frown, she wanted to cry.

_Would Harvest Moon Acadamy please report to the floor._ They heard over the loud speaker.

"We got to go practice…" Jill said with no emotion she dragged Bella off with her leaving her mom behind.

"Come on Jill cheer up! My parents didn't even show" Bella said trying to comfort her friend.

Jill turned to look at her friend and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok girls I want a full run through, just don't do the full motions or use your voices" Porpuri explained. "If you don't hit your tumbling don't freak you'll get to warm it up later" Everyone nodded then took the floor.

Katie called Ready and they quickly ran thru there routine, with minor errors due to nerves, everything looked great.

"That was good girls" Katie commented as they walked off.

"I think we're gonna do great!" Porpuri cheered.

The girls walked back to the cafeteria where they'd be stuck for a while…

"When do we get to warm up our tumbling?" Jill asked Bella

"I'm not sur- Oh my goddess!" Bella stared in shock

"What?" Jill asked turning around "Lucy!"

Lucy was the girls cheer coach but she was a senior and had graduated HMA and had gone off to college.

Of course more than just Bella and Jill were excited to see her. The was a crowd of people who where hugging her and mentioning how much they had missed her.

"Did you see the routine?" Muffy asked

"Yeah, it looks great!" Lucy squealed

"Are you on the college squad?" Katie asked

"Yeah let me tell you, they are strict" Lucy warned "So any of you who plan on doing college cheerleading be warned"

"Do you think we got first?" Bella asked

"As long as you hit your routine I think so… but I haven't seen the other girls" Lucy answered

_Would all cheerleaders who have a backhand spring or more please report to the floor_ The loud speaker said

Sadly Bella and Jill had to leave while some girls got to stay and talk to Lucy more.

The staff broke up the cheerleaders into two lines Jill was about fifth in her line with Bella and the other girls behind her. When Jill made it to the front the stff member said "You have one more run after this one" then She gave Jill a light push.

Jill ran half way across the mat before hurdling and doing a round-off double backhand spring. She watched Bella tumble soon after her hitting her round-off backhand spring perfectly.

"Nice" Jill said as Bella joined her

"Do you find it funny they only use us as a way to get the crowd going?" She asked somewhat randomly

"In a funny cruel way, yes I do" Jill laughed. They stood in line watching the other tumblers till it was time for them to tumble one more time. Jill was first of her group and ran back to do her round-off double backhand spring. Bella followed close behind with her round-off backhand spring. They watched the rest of there group tumble before heading back to the café.

Arriving back at the café Lucy had left to go find a seat, and the girls were just waiting for the rest of the girls to tumble. Most girls' nerves were taking over and defiantly needed comfort, Bella couldn't sit still, and Jill was taking constant sips of water. The signs to let you know they were nervous.

Finally after fifteen minutes, that felt like an hour to the girls, they were lining up to go  
sit in the gym for the competition to begin.

"I can't believe competition is finally here…" Jill said still holding her water bottle.

"I know it feels like just yesterday that-" But Bella was cut off

"Good luck out there Scamp"

Hearing her nickname Jill turned around to see her dad giving her a comforting smile and a thumbs up "Thanks dad" she said ready to cry. Her dad was here to support her, just like she hoped.

"I told you not to worry" Bella said causing Jill to give her a playful shove.

They went to sit in the back of the gym where they were allowed to talk quietly and watch the competition while they waited themselves.

"Would everyone please rise for the national anthem" Said the Mc

Everyone rose to respect the flag and our country. It ended and everyone clapped, it was now time for the competition to start. The girls were eighth in the line up, just about half way thru.

The girls waited and waited for their turn to take the floor but as it got closer and closer the girls nerves were going off the charts. But the moment had to arrive and when it did the nerves almost disappeared standing there on the big red mat waiting for a ready to be called, they seem to just fly away. Then they heard it all of them… Ready

Everything went flawlessly and they thought first place was in the bag but…

Later on in the competition they watched other teams who had higher rated stunts and tumbling then them, they were nervous.

When it was time for results some girls were scared as hell, sitting there arms crossed feet crossed hoping for the best, fifth and fourth had been called then third, third place was given to HMA…

Not a single girl jumped out of excitement, they always got first and now just to drop to third was harsh… Katie got up and got the trophy while Lucy came to talk to us.

"It's ok girls, you looked great and did the best of your abilities, it's just they were better…" She explained

The girls gave her a weak smile before getting ready to leave, Jill was stopped by her mom.

"I think you did great" Her mom told her

Jill didn't want to answer, she was holding back so many tears if she said one word they would all come pouring out, but having to say something before loading the bus she said "Thank you…"

The bus ride home was way different then the bus ride there, there were no cheers or jokes only silence and tears.

Getting off Bella and Jill walked back to there dorm in silence, well silence till Jill asked if she could go get some sushi, witch she did and then the rest of the walk home was silence. Not a word was said till they got back to the dorm.

"You know third isn't that bad" Claire told them

"I know its just that-" Jill paused "Did you really go to the competition"

"Yep" She said proudly

Jill smirked then climbed onto her bed where she ate her sushi.

And once again the room was engulfed in silence…

The girls were ready to go to bed when Jill said "You want to read my poem?" She tossed it down to Claire who didn't want to read it so she handed it to Bella who read the sheet of paper that said:

_Competition_

_By Jill Burke_

_Competition was a rough day_

_All because things didn't quite go our way_

_We're not number one or two but three_

_But that's good enough for me_

_So we can't say we're number one_

_But we can say we had lots of fun_

_So what if we didn't win_

_Take this as inspiration to go and try again_

"Wow Jill, That was… deep" Bella said

Jill only smiled and turned off the light

**Yes our team came in third and it took me a bit to get over it so I wrote that poem to help me understand and feel better. What I'm laughing at right know is my third place throphy is bigger than my first. I'm thinking of showing you there uniform but that requires time I don't have… as for a thanksgiving special I don't think its going to happen I really want to get through a part in my other story Farm Girl (That's the story Lucy's in!) so I'm not going to have the time but I promise you I'll make you a Christmas special, my snopping starts December 1****st**** mom beware XD Thanks for reading!**


	10. Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

**I almost forgot to type this up for you guys (Sorry 'bout that) Anyways It was a lot of fun typing this because your going to meet who's the trios brothers and sisters (Jack doesn't count) Don't you want to know who the trio's related to? Go on read!**

**

* * *

**

It was hard to believe how fast the school year was flying by, Jill, Claire and Bella had just stared their Stocking Festival Break and this year it was an entire two weeks long! Sadly their families were all coming to celebrate the festival with them and worst part of it all was report cards were coming just in time for the holidays…

"Guys I'm worried… Math was really hard this year…" Jill complained "I think It might be getting a… 'C'"

"Don't worry 'C's aren't that bad" Claire comforted

"That's only because you gotten them before… and I really wanted high honors this trimester"

"Maybe you'll get them next trimester, you do get a new slate" Bella reminded her

"Yeah but what are my parents gonna say when they see it" Jill got up and began pacing the room.

"Just chill out," Bella sat her down, "Now take a deep breath" Jill obeyed

"Thanks I think I needed that"

"Now come on lets go get a tree our parents will be coming in like, three days!"

"Shit! I still got shopping to do too!" Jill slapped her forehead for the thought of getting gifts for others had completely slipped her mind.

"It's ok I do to" Claire mumbled.

"Worry about that later; now let's go get a tree!" And Bella ran out the door Claire and Jill followed.

"Where is it even going to fit?" Claire asked when they arrived at the tree yard

Bella paused a second "I'll make room!"

"Just don't get rid of my bed" Claire demanded

"Damn it!" Bella said and swung her hand and snapped her finger.

Jill laughed and Claire glared at her.

"I like this one" Jill said walking up to a beautiful pine tree.

"Ok this one it is" and Bella seemed to pull an ax out of no where and began to chop the tree down.

"Where'd you get that?!" Claire exclaimed

"I borrowed it from a guy" Bella told them

"Now did you remember to tell this guy when you 'borrowed' it from him?" Jill asked

"Maybe…" Bella answered her eyes shifting as the tree fell to the ground.

The girls picked it up and carried back to the dorm.

"We should have asked Carl to come and help us…" Bella sighed as the girls place tree down in a corner of the world.

"Yes 'cause Carl would have made all the difference" Claire joked but Bella took it completely seriously and punched Claire's arm.

Claire looked ready to jump on Bella but Jill quickly changed the subject, "So who's got ornaments they want to put on the tree"

It had slipped the girls mind that they didn't bring along Stocking Festival decorations when they left home in fall.

"Guess there's another activity to do with our parents" Jill sighed

"Why are you so depressed to see them? You where excided to see them at the competition" Bella asked

"Yeah, that doesn't involve living with them…" She grumbled

"But they'll be staying in a hotel! Not here" Bella reminded her, due to holidays filling up all the other hotels, HMA had built one just for the parents.

"Yeah but they'll still want to spend time with me and will defiantly find a way to embarrass me" Jill sighed

"Don't worry all families do that" Bella comforted

Jill gave a weak smile "You're right"

"So we're gonna keep this tree in our dorm with no ornaments… or even a star?" Claire asked

"We could make some" Jill suggested

Claire stared at her, "No thanks"

"I want too" Bella whined

"Then me and Claire will do our Stocking festival shopping and you can make ornaments and then will all decorate it when we get back" Jill decided

"I have to stay here all alone?!" Bella exclaimed

"Yeah, pretty much" And Claire was going to march right out the door when Jill stopped her

"Alright then, you can come with us and will _all_ make ornaments later" Jill stared at Claire

"All right" Claire gave them both a smile and they ran out the door to go shopping.

They arrived at the town's mall an hour later.

"Where do you want to start?" Claire asked scanning over the map of the mall.

"Let's start with family gifts then split up and do friends" Suggested Jill

"Sounds good" Bella answered and the girls ran to the closest clothes store.

"Do you think my dad would like this?" Jill asked holding up a grey polo sweater.

"Yeah, you can't really go wrong with grey" Bella answered

The girls continued to ask whether they thought their parents would like it.

"Bella, what would your brother like?" Claire asked

"Why? Do you want to get him something 'cause you like him?" Bella teased

"N-no" Claire stammered and slightly blushed "I was wondering what to get my brother"

"You have a brother?" Jill asked shocked

"Yeah…" she answered

"Why don't you ever talk about him?" Jill asked

"Its never came up" She replied

"What's his name?" Bella asked

"Just tell me what you'd get your brother" Claire growled

Bella paused "I have no clue…"

"Give him a quarter in a bottle, it would entertain him for years" Jill joked

Bella laughed "Great idea, I don't know what I'd get him we work on that later"

"What are you going to get your sister?" Jill asked

"I don't know maybe something for her computer…" Bella answered.

"I didn't know you had a sister" Claire exclaimed

"No one does…" Bella mumbled

"Why haven't you talked about her?" Claire asked turning the tables.

"'Cause it never came up" Bella mocked

Claire rolled her eyes and dragged her over to the boys section "Pick something"

"No…" Bella said arms crossed

"You need to get him something" Claire reminded her

"So you want your brother and my brother to be twins"

"Maybe…"

"Well I don't want to be triplets, just get him a sweatshirt or something. Get him a football or something sports related" Bella screamed arms flailing

"Hey!" Jill called all alone where the girls left her "You never answered my question!"

"Yes I did" Bella answered "I said I'd get her something for her laptop"

Jill blinked "Oh yeah… that's not gonna work for my sister… she's too much of a tomboy"

"Goddess we need to talk siblings" Claire grumbled

"Ok but not now, I still need to buy my sister and friends presents" Jill answered and she grabbed Claire and ran "You can probably get your brother something with me…"

Jill stopped in front of a sporting goods store before pulling her inside.

"My brothers not big on sports…" She mumbled

"Get him a pair of sneakers or something then" Jill called from the other side of the store

"What are you getting?" Claire called

"My sister's really big on hockey… she was actually thinking about football. She doesn't stick to a sport for long but I was planning on getting a new hockey stick for know… maybe even a football…" Jill answered playing around with a couple of sticks.

"Do you play?" Claire asked

"Hell no, I find no entertainment in hockey, but I respect my sister likes" Jill answered looking at the price tag of the stick in her hands.

Claire laughed; Jill looked up at her "How does your brother not like sports?" Jill asked

"He always seemed to be busy, never signed up for them, never got into them." She answered.

"Did he do musicals or something?" Jill asked

"I wish he always seemed to be up to something though… Every night he got home he'd go straight to his room and work with his rocks" She answered

"Rocks?" Jill giggled "Sorry but that's really funny" and Jill just bursted into laughter

"Hey!" Bella pouted obviously upset about being left behind

Jill gave an 'I'm sorry' smile then said "I kind of forgot about you"

Bella crossed her arms and glared at her

"Here get Jack a hockey stick or something" And Jill shoved ten different sticks and hockey pucks into Bella.

"Jack plays hockey?" Claire asked not knowingly

"Yeah, I remember when I was little and I had to go to _every_ game, I was so happy when my sister could finally watch me" And she picked a random stick from her hand and thought "_This will do"_

"Ok we really need to discuss families, like now" Claire demanded

"But I haven't gotten you guy's gifts yet…" Jill sighed

"I haven't either" Bella whined

"Fine, we can go buy each others gifts" Claire agreed only because she hadn't gotten them gifts either. "_But _we meet back here in like half an hour k?" but buy the time she looked up they were gone.

**

* * *

**

The girls finally arrived back at there dorms exhausted from all the walking they had done that day.

"Do we have to decorate the tree?" Claire whined falling onto her bed

"Yes, but we got to make the ornaments first" Jill reminded her

"Great" Claire growled "With what?"

"I stopped by the craft store and pick up some stuff" Jill said picking up one of her bags

"Me too" Bella said pulling out her bag

The two emptied there bags filled with glue, glitter, construction paper, markers, scissors ribbon, a hole puncher, stickers, and anything else they could possibility need.

"Geez you guys went crazy" Claire exclaimed staring at the mountain of supplies

"Come on let's get started" Jill laughed taking a seat and started to make her first ornament.

"So can we talk family now?" Claire asked

"Sure! What do you want to know?" Bella asked

"What's your sisters' name?" Claire asked

"My sisters is Chelsea" Jill answered

"And my sister is Angela" Bella replied "What's your brothers name?"

"Will" She answered

"Who was obsessed with rock" Jill added

Bella laughed

"What about parents?" Claire asked

"A mom and dad" Jill answered "There really crazy, and it can really get on my nerves, they split about five years ago."

"My dad can be really crazy, and my mom's extremely strict" Bella answered

"My mom and dad are split, you probably wont meet my dad due to all his 'business trips' but my mom will be here" Claire answered

"Aw… your dad won't be home for the holidays?" Jill cried

"Trust me, I'm not that upset…" Claire mumbled

"Are everyone's siblings gonna make it?" Bella asked

"Yep!" The two answered

"Are we going to have to celebrate the holidays with… Jack?" Jill asked worried

"Sadly yes. Families spend the stocking festival together remember." Bella reminded her annoyed

"Noooo!" Jill pouted

Claire just sat there and continued to work on her ornaments.

_Much_ later the girls finished there ornaments and hung them all on the tree

"We don't have a star…." Jill noticed

"Oh, use this!" Bella said picking up an ornament she made and hung it on the top of the tree with a little help from Jill and Claire due to height.

Now on the top of the tree was a square ornament with a picture of the trio on it.

"I don't remember taking that picture…" Jill said cocking her head to the side

"Me neither"

Bella's eyes shifted from side to side "Well I do! Well good night!"

The girls were ready to fall asleep when Bella complained "The tree won't stop poking me!"

Jill and Claire laughed till they could laugh no more and they finally fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Ok so in the next chapter you'll actually **_**meet**_** the families and other character's families. And I guess that will be the official Christmas special; I will try to put it up early Christmas Eve. Sorry but I will not calculate times zones so it will come out when it comes out in your area of the globe... I'm not very good in geography :/ Thanks for reading!**


	11. Happy Holidays!

**Hey everyone, are we all hoping Thomas Claus will treat us right this Stalking –err Stocking Festival?**

**Sorry little BKW Club joke there….**

**Let's just get on with the chapter…**

* * *

The girls and Jacks crew were walking across campus towards the parking lot to meet up with there family. It was the day before the Stocking Festival and everyone was excited, well almost everyone…

"I can't believe my parents are making me go home for the holidays" Dan complained

"We're gonna miss you bud" Jack said placing his hand on his friends shoulder

"Daniel, we're over here!" A voice called

Looking up, they saw Dan's mother standing outside their car while his father was sitting in the car shouting in Spanish. He gave the group a look before running over answering his father.

Many parents and siblings were arriving now, it was about noon and those who were leaving for the holidays were either gone or leaving.

"Kai!" another voice called

And the group turned to see an older boy that actually looked a lot like Kai, except this guy had curly hair and a black bird on his shoulder, he ran over to them, Jill's jaw dropped.

"Hey bro, Great to see you and Kuu" Kai said and scratched the bird on his shoulder "Guy's this is my older brother Denny and his bird Kuu"

Jill was ready to melt, she tugged on Bella sleeve and whispered "He's sooo hot!" but it wasn't as quite as she thought and Kai turned and asked "What was that?"

"O-oh just… um, you never told us about your older brother before" Jill stammered but it managed to save her

"Jill!" Squealed a familiar voice, Jill turned and saw her older sister Chelsea and she ran to give her a huge hug.

"Hi! I missed you so much could mom and dad not make it? Oh well that's ok we'll live its only two weeks more" Jill spat out her sister just laughed

"Calm down, mom and dad are here they're just checking into the hotel but I told them I'd come and find you first."

"Oh…" Jill sighed but tried to sound excited.

"Jack, Bells!" Another voice called, it was Jack and Bella's older sister Angela.

They walked over to each other…

"Great to see you guys! You haven't changed a bit" Angela said

"Really, not even a little taller?" Bella asked

"You're done growing but I think Jack might have shrunk" Angela joked, she and Bella laughed

Jack glared at them "Good to see you too"

"Oh Claire Bear" A voice called, Claire flinched hearing her old nickname, but she turned to see her brother

"Will!" She cried and ran over to hug him "I'm so glad you made it"

"I'm glad I could!" He answered happy to see his little sister.

"Oh so that's Will" Jill muttered to Bella

"Jill" Chelsea said tapping on her shoulder "introduce me to your friends"

Jill obeyed and turned to the group, "Everyone this is my older sister Chelsea, Chelsea this is everyone"

"Nice to meet you Chelsea" Claire said

"And this is my older sister Angela" Bella introduced

"This is my brother Will" Claire added

"Nice to meet too" Jill said gesturing to the older siblings "I guess we'll see you later at the dorm"

Thou none of them wanted to part they did, so there siblings could get settled in there rooms before they met for a Stocking Festival Eve party. Jack was coming to the girl's room due to the girls wanting to celebrate the festival together and they easily out numbered him.

Now the girls were preparing and praying there would be enough room for everyone in dorm. Ann, and Elli had offered them their couch since they were both going back home for the holidays. Jack and Kai moved the couch into the dorm for the girls, to be polite gentlemen for once in there life, most likely it was due to parental authority lurking about.

With the second couch in place and a table with food and drinks on it they were ready, but it was only two and their parents weren't coming till four…

"Now what?" Claire asked lying across one of the couches

"I don't know I guess we wait" Bella told her

"But waiting boring" Claire whined

"Then lets go down to the lobby, maybe we can meet a couple of siblings" Jill suggested

"Ok" Claire said hopping out of her seat and out the door dragging Bella and Jill with her.

They arrived just in time to see the fight between Eve and Karen, with their sibling watching.

"And that's when you know, you're a bitch" Jill said nodding her head

"I've had it with you" Eve yelled

"You want to go?" Karen challenged

"Bring it" And Eve went in for a punch but she was stopped by a girl with orange hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Eve, don't stoop that low" She told her

Eve took a deep breath and nodded her head

"What's the matter, you chicken?" Karen asked

"That's enough!" another girl with long blonde hair screamed

"But-" Karen started

"No, you're being ridiculous, a disgrace!" She screamed

Karen sighed and mumbled something.

"Wow I've never seen anyone split up Karen and Eve just like that" Bella muttered

Jill and Claire nodded their heads.

Karen went and sat on the couch and Eve went to sit on the other side of the room.

The trio looked at each other and decided to find out what happened Jill and Claire went to talk to Karen and Bella went to talk to Eve.

"Everything ok?" Jill asked as she approached Karen

"Yeah, just… issues" She sighed

"You want to talk about it?" Claire asked

Karen shook her head… then came the awkward silence

"So… who's the girl" Jill asked gesturing to the blonde

"That's my sister Lanna… she's a 'pop star'" Karen answered and called her sister over

"Hi" She greeted

"Hi Lanna, I'm Claire and this is Jill" Claire introduced

"Nice to meet you" She answered

"So you're a pop star?" Jill asked

"Not _quite_ yet… I'm still trying to get that hit"

"I'm sure you'll get it" Claire comforted

Karen seemed to be bored by the conversation.

"You should record with Karen, she's got a great voice" Jill suggested Karen perked up at this curious to hear her sisters response.

"I don't know"

"Yeah, Karen's got the best voice here!" Claire added

"Maybe… I guess I could make a special edition." Lanna seemed convinced

"Cool" Claire said

"Sweetie!" A high pitched voice called

The group turned and saw a very petite woman and behind her was Will, must be Claire's mom. Trailing behind her was Jill's family and Bella's.

"Hi mom" Claire greeted a little uneasy

"Come take us to your room" She ordered

Claire turned to the group "Guess we have to go…"

"Wait!" Lanna called "Take this, if I ever do get famous this will be valuable" and Lanna signed a napkin and handed it to Jill.

"Thanks, Maybe we'll see you later" Jill said before getting up to lead the group to her room.

By some miracle everyone managed to fit in the room and found a seat.

"It so good to see you all!" Jill's mom said looking around the room, Bella and Jill met a long time ago and she knew everyone.

"Great to see you too Ms. Burke" Bella answered

"Mom, this is Claire a new student and friend" Jill introduced

"Nice to meet you Claire" Her mom answered

As everyone got reacquainted or acquainted. The holiday spirit really began to set in, everyone seemed happy, the girls were even getting along with Jack! The mom's were happily discussing about the past and the dads were talking about sports. The older sibling were talking amongst themselves and with there younger siblings. All was… nice, till…

"What are we having for dinner?" Jill asked

"I thought you were making dinner…" Her mom answered

"No, I thought the parents were making dinner…" Bella said

But the parents all shock there head. Jill sighed as her hunger grew

"I have an idea" Chelsea said, "Isn't there like a sushi bar around here?"

"Yeah" Claire answered

"So let's go there we all got cash right?" Chelsea suggested

"Ok" Bella's dad answered

They all walked over to the sushi bar where they all enjoyed a filling dinner. They were leaving when Claire and Jack were stopped by one of the employees

She giggled and pointed up revealing mistletoe above them.

Jack stared at Claire who looked as shocked as him. Claire looked at Jill and Bella who were holding back a ton of laughter. The parents either looked shocked or were whispering with each other. The older siblings stood there in shock except for Will who looked a little uneasy. Jack and Claire faced each other again unsure weather they should or not.

Jack made the move and went in for the kiss Claire didn't resist. Jill and Bella bursted into laughter and the dads whistled.

On there way home Jack and Claire avoided each other

"I can't believe you did that!" Jill said shaking her head

"_I_ didn't do anything he made the first move" Claire protested

"Yeah, but you let him" Bella reminded her

"I don't see what's wrong with it…" Claire muttered

The group split up there, the parents and siblings excluding Jack went back to the hotel and the girls and Jack walked back to campus. Jill and Bella tried to get ahead of Claire and Jack to let them be alone, but Jack just wound up splitting up earlier and taking a longer route home.

When the girls were back at the dorm Jill turned to Bella "What sound better to you, Clack or Jaire?"

"Shut up…" Claire mumbled

"Come on Claire, we're only teasing" Bella said

"Yeah well stop" She ordered

"Ok, Come on we need to leave cookies out for Thomas Claus" Jill reminded them

Bella pulled out a carton of milk and filled a glass while Claire pulled out some cookies and placed them on a platter

"Let's hope for the best" Claire said bushing the crumbs on her pants and climbed into her bed. Jill and Bella were already fast asleep in there beds.

* * *

The next morning the presents under the tree had doubled. The cookies were gone witch upset Bella and Jill who wanted cookies for themselves.

"Do we have to wait for the parents?" Bella asked

"Yes" Jill sighed

"Well then let's call them!" Bella pulled out a phone and dialed up her parents and Jill's and let them know. "Claire you talk to your mom" and Bella tossed her the ringing phone.

"Hello?" The voice but it wasn't her mom

"Jack?" She asked

"Yeah?"

"We're ready to open gifts, you coming?" She asked

"Yeah give me a second I'll be over" He answered, Claire was ready to hang up when he stopped her "Oh, and I need to talk to you"

"I do too" She said before they said there goodbyes, She glared at Bella "I hate you"

"Can you call your mom now? I want to open my presents" Bella said staring at all the gifts covered in shiny wrapping paper.

Claire called her mom who promised to be over in soon. They all arrived somewhat together Jill's family was the last to arrive.

"Can we open gifts _now_?" Bella asked

"Go ahead" Jill said as her parents entered

"YES!" And Bella dived into the pile of gifts and pulled out the biggest one that was for her.

Ripping it to shreds she found a basket filled with sugar and sweets the last thing she needed

"Let's do this one at a time" Jill's mom tried to say but it was too late All the kids had dived into the pile and tried to find a gift for them.

Finally all the gifts were opened and everyone was hungry, Jill pulled out three cases of Cinnamon Rolls.

"I'll go make these" And she left for the lobby where there was an oven she could use. "You guys want to wait here or in the lobby?" Jill asked

"We'll come with you" Chelsea said speaking for the group and everyone got up, Claire went to leave but Jack grabbed her and waited for everyone to leave.

"About yesterday" He started

"I know don't worry I know you did it just-" But Jack cut her off

"No, I wanted to do it… I thought you would hate me if I just… yeah" He said

"Really?" Claire asked shocked to know her crush actually liked her

"Yeah, that opportunity to pass up, but now I'm wondering… would you like to go to the Starry Night Ball with me?"

She felt like she was going to cry "Yeah but…"

"My sister will annoy you the death" He answered for her

"You took the words right out of my mouth" She laughed

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret till your ready" He assured

She smiled "Come on I smell Cinnamon Rolls" And the two walked down to the lobby.

Jill spotted the two walking down together and nudged Bella "Check it out" and she gestured to the two

"I can guarantee their a couple" Bella told her

"Look, don't annoy her about it… You saw how she felt last night"

"Fine" Bella growled

_Ding_ the Cinnamon Rolls were done and Jill got up to fetch them from the oven. She frosted them and past out on to everyone

"Everyone gets one" She told them

"But won't that leave" Bella paused to count out on her fingers "Four extra?"

"Yeah but it wouldn't be fair if some of us have two and others only had one…" Jill reminded her.

Muffy came down with a little girl and Katie followed with an older girl

"I smelt Cinnamon Rolls" Muffy explained

"Go ahead there's extra" Jill told her

Muffy grabbed a cinnamon roll for her and the little girl and Katie grabbed one for her and the older girl with her.

"By the way this is my little sister Elisa" Muffy said gesturing to the little girl

"And this is my older sister Maya" Katie said and her sister said hi

"Nice to meet you all" Claire's mom greeted an much later when everyone finished all the introductions Muffy asked,

"Are you guys going to the Stocking festival party?"

"Yeah, I think it would be fun" Jill answered looking at Chelsea who seemed to be into the idea

"You're not coming to our party?" Jill's mom asked surprised

"Mom, here they have a 'kids' party and an 'adults' party" Jill answered her shaking her head.

Will talked Claire into going and since Claire was going Jack and Bella agreed so Angela decided to go too.

Muffy smiled "I don't know if I'm going… Elisa's a little young"

"Too bad Stu isn't here…" Jill sighed

"Who's Stu?" Claire asked, Bella seemed confused too

"Stu's Elli's little brother but since Elli went home…" Jill explained

"It's ok!" Little Elisa said "I think I can handle it"

"I think mom's party will be way better" Muffy tried to convince

Elisa looked ready to cry "Ok…."

"Me and Katie are defiantly going; I heard the desserts are delicious!" Maya said enthusiastically

"We'll see you there" Bella said finishing her Cinnamon Roll

* * *

The group arrived at the party around seven; it was in the cafeteria since it was like freezing out.

Bella immediately spotted Carl with his older brother "Carl!" She called

Carl waved and walked his brother over

"Chase these are my friends Bella, Jill, Claire, Jack and… people I don't know" He paused and looked quizzically at the three unfamiliar faces

"This is Angela my older sister, Will Claire's older brother and Chelsea Jill's older sister" Bella introduced

"Nice to meet you" Chase greeted

"Will!" A girl who looked exactly like Mary called

"Hey Sabrina" Will answered

Bella and Jill gave each other a quizzical look "Sabrina?" they whispered

"Oh and Claire Bear's here too"

Claire gritted her teeth, she hated that nickname "Nice to see you too Sabrina"

Mary had finally arrived "Hi Will, great to see you again"

Bella and Jill stood there still confused "Again?"

"Claire I'm confused" Jill whispered

Claire sighed "Mary and Sebrina are my cousins"

Bella looked between Mary and Claire a couple of times "I don't see it"

"I said cousins not sisters!" Claire hissed

"You should talk to Eve, Bella" Mary said, "I saw you talking to her earlier and right now she's really down…"

Bella looked at Jill and Claire as a signal she needed them, she looked at everyone else "I'll be right back" And the three ran off

Eve sat in a corner with Julia, her older sister, who was trying to comfort her yet looked like she needed some comforting herself.

"Everything ok?" Bella asked as she approached them

Eve sniffed "Yeah fine…"

"It doesn't seem fine" Bella said sympathetically

Julia began to cry "Because everything isn't fine…" She cried

"What happened?" Jill asked

Eve began to cry "My parents… they were in a serious accident…" She wheezed

"And?" Claire asked

"…They died" She cried

"Is everything ok?" Gwen asked coming over a little late

"I have to leave the academy" She cried

"What?!" Gwen exclaimed "What'd I miss?! Why?!"

Claire pulled Gwen aside to explain "Why?" Gwen asked as her voice cracked

"We can't afford it…"

"Who are you going to be living with?" Jill asked

"My Uncle Doug… Until Julia can take custody of me" She answered

"Isn't he like Ann's dad?" Gwen asked

She nodded her head unable to speak anymore, there was a long pause

"A-are you ever coming back?" Jill asked

She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know…"

"When are you leaving?" Gwen asked

"Next week, Julia's taking me to my uncles where I'll work at his restaurant"

"We'll throw you the biggest party possible" Jill promised

Eve gave a weak smile before whispering "Thanks"

"Come on, my sister Kathy wants to meet you" Gwen said pulling Eve and the others to their feet before they went to meet Gwen sister.

The night was full of partying, eating and introductions the girls had meet, Luke Joe and Kurt's older brother, Phoebe Flora's older sister, even Sky's older brother Vaughn. Claire was overwhelmed and slipped away from the group for a breathe of fresh air, Jack saw this and followed

She leaned on the brick ledge and looked up at the moon.

"What are you doing out here?" Jack asked

She turned around "Just needed a break"

"It is a beautiful night" He said looking up at the stars

Claire nodded her head looking up when a white flake hit her face. "Is it… snowing?" She asked

Jack nodded his head as the snow multiplied

"It's beautiful" She whispered, she looked at Jack who was looking at her… he really wasn't that bad once you got to know him… but should she kiss him again? Confused by her thoughts she never saw Jack lean in for another kiss.

"IT'S SNOWING!!!" Bella screamed and all the kids inside ran out and jumped onto the little snow on the ground and enjoyed the first snow of the year.

Claire looked at Jack and just laughed

* * *

**Yep… Right know I'm really glad two people don't read this story… I hope everyone enjoyed this little holiday read! I posted a couple of holiday pictures I drew that are now in my profile, Darkfire please don't tell or show you know who and even if he does see, don't explain it to him. There's also a map of the campus in case anyone was confused about the set up, just know it's not drawn to scale! Hope Santa treats you all right! Happy Holidays to all and too all a good night… or if you're where I am a good morning… Well Happy Holidays**

**~harvestgrl**


	12. It's Over

**Happy New Year everyone! I did start to write a New Year special but I thought it became a little too late and it wouldn't have been **_**that**_** interesting… Well as my vacation ends so does the girls and that's where we'll begin…**

* * *

"Last day of freedom" Jill sighed. The girls were going to the hotel to meet up with there families to say there goodbyes.

"What should we do?" Bella asked

"No more parties" Claire yelled waking out of a deep daze. Her heart had been broken at the last one… on New Years Eve…

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" Everyone screamed_

_Claire and the gang happily bounced about excited to start the New Year together as friends. Remembering Jack she ran to find him but when she did wished she had never left the side of her friends_

_Her eyes swelled with tears blocking the horrific site. She fell to the ground, there before her was Jack kissing Eve…_

Her eyes swelled with tears just thinking about it.

"I think we should get together with our friends who went away" Bella said

"We need to give Ann and Elli their couch back" Jill remembered, Bella nodded as they continued to walk with Claire trailing behind.

"Oh we're going to miss you" Jill's mom gushed giving her daughter the biggest hug.

"I'll miss you too mom" Jill huffed gasping for air

"You be good" Bella's mom reminded her daughter and son as Angela supplied the love by giving them both a hug.

"I'm glad you made it" Claire wept looking at her brother

"Anytime little sis"

And the trio plus Jack stood there and waved good bye as there parents left.

"Well now that that loads off my back lets go" Jill cheered

Claire, standing as far away from Jack as possible, continued to weep "I'm gonna miss them…"

"You'll see him again…" Bella comforted, feeling ready to cry herself

"You're such girls" Jack growled

"Hey!" Jill snarled "I'm not weeping!"

Jack only rolled his eyes and began to walk back to his dorm

"Wait!" Bella called "You and Kai need to move the couch back!"

"Mom and Dad are gone I don't have to do anything" He said enjoying his freedom

Bella glared at him… "Jill, I'm thinking otherwise" but their devious minds were linked and Bella should have saved her breathe. Jill was already over there will Jack by his ear dragging him back. They knew what he had done to Claire they no longer showed him any mercy

"Now what was that about the couch?" She asked him

"I'll be over in an hour with Kai" He grumbled "On one condition"

The girls stared at him "What's your condition?"

"You give me time _ALONE _with Claire"

Jill took one look at Bella before pulling up on his ear harder. "Try again"

"No" Claire said finally speaking "I'll do it"

"Fine" Jill said letting go of his ear and watch him fall to the ground "See you in one hour"

* * *

"That was hilarious" Jill laughed as they entered their dorm.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Bella asked Claire who was lying on her bed.

"Yeah…" She sighed

"How _are_ we going to celebrate are last day before heading back?" Jill wondered aloud

Bella shrugged "It's a new year… anything really"

"There's got to be _something_" Jill sighed

"Have you found someone to take to the Starry Night Ball?" Bella asked

"No…" Jill answered

"I did…" Claire muttered

"Well then let's go find someone!" Bella squealed pulling them to their feet

"Whoa! I don't think so" Jill said pulling her hand out of Bella's grip.

"Why not?" Bella whined

"Maybe because one of us just came out of a break up and the other doesn't care if she gets a date or not" Jill said arms crossed

"Fine…" Bella pouted "Do you like anyone?"

"No"

"There's got to be someone" Bella sang

"Nope"

"I bet you like Joe" Claire said popping into the conversation

"No"

"Kurt?" Bella tried

"Nope"

"Why don't you like anyone?!" Claire yelled in frustration

"'cause you got to be single to mingle" She answered

Bella and Claire just sat there and pouted

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Jill answered "Doors open"

"Alright lets get this over with" Jack said walking into the room Kai close behind

The boys picked up the couch and were gone for about five minutes before returning for Jack's part of the deal. Claire got up but Bella grabbed her hand

"You sure you can do this?" Bella asked again

She nodded and followed Jack out. As they shut the door Kai stood in front of it.

"What are you his body guard?" Jill laughed

"He really wanted alone time" He answered

Bella and Jill looked at each other worried on what Jack was scheming. They looked at Kai and charged hoping to knock him over.

* * *

"What do you want?" Claire growled

"Look we need to talk" Jack said

"There's nothing to talk about Jackass" She spat

"Please listen to me"

"No go hang out with Eve!"

"Claire…" He muttered

"Don't Claire me Jack, if you liked Eve you should have never asked me to go to the Ball with you" She spat then stomped on his foot and trudged back to her dorm.

Bella and Jill were still trying to push Kai over when he shoved them onto Claire's bed.

"Quite the gentleman" Jill huffed getting ready for another go when Claire opened the door with such force it caused Kai to lose his footing and sent him flying onto the bed landing on top of both Bella and Jill.

"Get off" Jill growled and shoved him to the ground.

"Claire" They both sighed and ran over to glomp her.

"You ok?" Bella asked

"Yeah I took care of him" Claire laughed

"Did you hit him where it hurts?" Jill asked

"No but I do feel a lot better" She answered

"Where is Jack?" Kai asked pulling himself to his feet

And right on queue Jack opened the door that whacked Claire in the back of the head.

"Don't you want to say something?" Bella spat

Jack ignored her "Come on" he muttered to his friend

"Thanks for moving the couch Kai" Jill said politely

"No problem" He answered Jack seemed to glare at him.

And just like that they left.

"Oh Claire you've made us so proud" Jill began to weep

"What I do?"

"You're becoming more and more like us…"

They only laughed

"So who do you want to take to the ball now?" Bella asked

Claire looked at Jill before grabbing a pillow and whacking Bella with it.

"Who do _you _want to take?" Claire asked

Bella only laid there on the floor blushing.

"That's what I thought" Claire smiled for the first time after that night…

"Just good to have you back" Bella said hugging her friend.

"Yeah…" Claire sighed

* * *

**Yeah, I know a little fluffy towards the end… hope you don't mind. for those who don't know what a 'glomp' is, it's basically a diving hug, so yes it is a word. And trust me when I say it's over between Claire and Jack, it's over. To tell the truth nothing ever **_**really**_** happen between the people Jack and Claire were based on… only a little crushing… so don't start begging me to bring them back together. Hope this chapter was entertaining in some way… Review if you want to make me smile!**


	13. Day for Dresses

**It's been a while since I wrote for HMA but I got my dress for Semi and I thought I'd write about the girls getting their dresses! Enjoy**

* * *

"What about this one?" Bella asked holding out a long elegant white dress

"WAY too formal Bella" Jill answered

"But it is cute" Claire pointed out.

The girls were poking around for dresses at the downtown mall. There first somewhat formal dance was now two weeks away and everyone was currently running around trying to get dates and dresses

"You should try to get something to match Carl" Jill teased

"Shut up…" Yes Bella had gotten the courage and asked Carl to go to the dance with her and he had said yes.

"Are you going with anyone?" Claire asked Jill

She shook her head "Not yet"

"I think you should ask Lewis" Bella teased. Bella had been trying to get Jill to go out with Lewis for the longest time but was failing miserably

"Just leave that poor boy alone Bella…" She muttered looking threw a rack of dresses.

Soon enough the girls had each found three dresses they all really liked and were ready to try them on.

They were lucky enough to get three dressing rooms right next to each other and they each walked in and changed into their first dress and on the count of three came out.

Bella had on a green poka-dotted dress with a green belt around the torso.

Claire had on a blue dress that stopped at her knees and was scrunched up by the torso

Jill had on a light purple dress with a sliver ribbon that tied in the back and had sequins scattered around the bottom.

"Wow… Claire that looks really good on you!" Bella complimented

"I like that purple dress on Jill" Claire said looking over Jill.

"Thanks" She said swaying around in her dress.

"Ready for the next one?" Bella asked

"Lets get to it!" And the girls climbed into the dressing room and put on there second dress.

It didn't take long before they were all out again.

Claire was out in a layered whit dress with a golden ribbon around the torso with a cute golden rose on it.

Bella was in a sparkly white dress with a cute stone pulling it together in her upper chest.

Jill walked out in a longer sparkly ivory dress that went down to half way on her calves and it had a golden ribbon that tied around in the back.

"Wow we all picked white" Jill laughed

"I don't think whites any of our colors…" Bella admitted

"Lets try again…" Claire said signaling to try on there final dress.

Bella walked out in a sparkly green dress that blended green together in wave like pattern with a dark green ribbon tying in the back

Claire came out in a stunning red dress with a black ribbon around the torso.

Jill came out in a darker purple dress that blended purple in a wave like pattern with a darker purple ribbon tying in the back.

"Is it me or do your dresses look a lot alike?" Claire asked

Jill and Bella took a second to look each other over…

"Well her purple blend is more obvious then mine" Bella pointed out

"Yeah and my dress is purple and hers is green! There too completely different colors" Jill added

"Okay the next dress we come out in is the one we're getting" Claire explained and Jill and Bella nodded in agreement

Bella walked out in the same dress she had on

Claire came out in the blue dress… the first one she tried on.

Jill… hadn't come out yet

"Come on Jill" Claire said waiting impacently

"But I can't decided" She moaned

"Just pick one!" Bella called

"Ok…" She sighed but when Jill walked out she didn't have a dress on instead she was holding both the purple dresses she had on. "I'm getting both"

"Can you afford both?" Bella asked

"Yeah one of them is on clearance!" She squealed

"Well they both looked really good on you…" Claire pointed out

"So it's shoe time now… right?" Jill asked

"Yep" But before Bella could even finish the sentence Jill had ran out of the dressing room and to the line to by her dresses. Jill was a shoe person and enjoyed them more then getting clothes.

The other two quickly changed and chased after Jill there dresses in hand.

* * *

"I like these" Jill said holding out these glistening silver strapped shoes with a clear heel "That's it I'm getting these"

"Are you sure?" Bella asked making sure her friend didn't buy the wrong pair

"There my long lost princess shoes…" Jill said in a kid like fashion

"Okay… I think I'm getting these" Claire said holding up Sliver shoes with a clear top

"OO pretty" Jill reminisced

"So we're all getting silver shoes" Bella said holding up the pair of silver pumps she wanted.

"Yep!" Jill concluded and ran over to the cashier to by her 'princess shoes'

"So we all got our outfit and on of us has a date…" Bella pointed out

"Actually… two of us do…" Claire mumbled

"Really who?!" Jill asked

"Dan…" Claire muttered

"Wow…" the other two said in unison

"Well… I got the dress I got the shoes looks like all I need is the boy" Jill giggled

"Who are you thinking of?" Bella asked

"I'll tell you later" And Jill ran ahead before Bella could grab her and hold her against her will till she told…

* * *

**So I'll be putting the pictures of the dresses the girls chose in my profile for those who are curious and yes… I couldn't make up my mind when shopping so I bought both. And my shoes are my Cinderella slippers so I'm super excited for the Semi and the only thing that's left is my favorite accessory, the boy.**


	14. Crush Concussion

**Okay so I didn't completely plan on adding another chapter till the dance actually occurred but this came up and I thought it would make a nice chapter; well it's not that nice on my behalf… I know I just totally confused you so I'd read on and find out…**

* * *

The Ball was getting closer and closer, about a week and a half away.

Jill was still waiting for 'the one' to ask her and Claire and Bella wanted to know who this guy was.

"Would you just tell me?" Bella whined

"Nope…" She answered

"Will you ever tell me?" Bella pleaded

"You'll find out sooner or later" Jill replied "I'm going to be late, I got to go"

And Jill headed off to Spanish class. She walked in and looked around the room _he's not here…_ she thought

Yes, that's right, 'the one' was in this class.

"He was fine yesterday…" Jill muttered to herself. She took a seat and played with her pencil

"Did you guys here what happened to Joe?" A voice said from behind her.

Jill immediately flipped around in her seat to see Kurt talking to a couple of guys around him.

"No, what happened?" One of them asked

"He got a concussion last night snowboarding" Kurt answered

"How?" Another asked

"He went off a jump with too much speed and his board came right out from under him…" Kurt shook his head and smirked "He didn't even know his name when the paramedics were trying to identify him"

The other boys erupted into laughter and of course Jill was the only one who felt bad for Joe.

The day was tough and lunch was somewhat of a relief, until…

"Just tell me!" Bella demanded

"No…" She muttered.

Claire noticed something was wrong "What happened?"

Jill looked up at Claire, her eyes were glassy and dull.

"Are you ok?!" Bella exclaimed "He asked another girl didn't he! Well you just tell me who it is and I'll-"

"No" Jill said cutting her off "He didn't ask another girl… he got a concussion…"

"Oh…" Bella said finally realizing the stress and pain she had just put Jill threw…

"He didn't even know his name when the paramedics were trying to identify him…" Jill told them

"Well look on the bright side… if he has amnesia you can tell him you're his true love!" Bella joked

Jill managed to smile "That makes me seem a little desperate"

"Don't worry everyone's gotten a concussion before… Elli got thrown off the same horse twice and she's fine" Claire told her

"Yeah… I just miss his antics, he knew how to make me laugh and it made school ten times better" Jill sighed "Can we change the subject?"

"Sure!" Bella exclaimed "Did you pick a dress?"

"No! I can't choose… once I start to lean in one direction I'm pulled in another."

"I like the dark purple" Bella said

"No, I like the lighter purple's better" Claire argued

"Exactly my point…" Jill mumbled as the two girls continued to fight over what dress she should where.

The rest of the day was tougher then the first half because looking at the empty seat where Joe was suppose to be sitting was hard. And when Jill finally got to go home to her dorm she was relieved.

She laid on her bed and attempted to do her homework.

"We know who it is!" Bella declared proudly as she marched into the room with Claire.

"What?" Jill asked sitting up

"We know who you like" Bella stated

"You like Joe" Claire said simply

"You'd be a really cute couple you know…" Bella thought

"It sounds really cute… Joe and Jill" Claire sang

"Wow it does!" Bella realized and began to sing it too

"Okay, so you know _but _now that you do you can't tell _ANYONE_" Jill explained strictly

"I solemnly swear" Bella answered placing her left hand in the air and her right hand on textbook lying on the ground, Claire did the same.

"Alright I believe you…" Jill said rolling her eyes "And I will hurt you if you tell anyone."

"We won't" Claire promised

"I just want him to be back tomorrow…" Jill sighed

But he wasn't back tomorrow or the next day, before Jill knew it was Friday and she still hadn't seen Joe. Her state of depression wasn't getting any better… if anything it was worst.

_I didn't think it was going to be this bad… _She thought

"Does anyone know when Joe's getting back? Our concert is coming up" Mr. McDonald asked

"Well, he was supposed to be back today but he told me if he wasn't back today he'd be back Monday for sure." Ray told him.

Jill perked up for the first time since she heard he had gotten hurt. _He'll be back soon…_

* * *

It had taken forever but Monday had finally come and Jill was happily sitting in Spanish class waiting for him to walk into the room. And sure enough he walked in with a huge smile as if nothing had happened.

"He's back" She mumbled to herself and smiled.

"Welcome back bro" Kurt greeted

Joe looked at him and smiled. "Thanks"

Life's great when you get to see the one you love everyday.

"He's back!" Jill squealed as she pranced into her room.

"What?" Claire asked breaking out of a trance

"Joe! He's back!" Jill cheered.

"Great! Did he ask you?" Bella asked

Jill paused a moment "No…"

"Smooth" Claire giggled

"I don't even know if he's going" Jill admitted "So I'm going to let him just ask me if he wants to"

"Well maybe tomorrow will be the day!" Bella mentioned

The days continued to pass but Joe still hadn't asked Jill… and before she knew it, it was the day before the dance

"Maybe he'll ask you tomorrow…" Claire said as they walked home from school

"I hate to say it but… I think I'm losing hope…" Jill sighed

"No! You can't 'cause there's still one day left" Bella told her

"And if he doesn't it's probably all the concussions fault" Claire teased

"Thanks…" Jill laughed rolling her eyes "But I guess we'll just have to wait and see"

* * *

**Yeah, so tomorrow **_**is**_** the day of my Semi formal and I will be sure to write a chapter on it. I don't think it will be out tomorrow but possibly sometime this weekend… possibly but don't count on it. I haven't been feeling 100% so I might just avoid typing. Well this chapter I wrote to help me feel better and it worked. Who knows maybe that one I like will ask me ; ) Well thanks for reading!**


	15. Dance Diasater

**So Semi happened and a couple of unexpected things happened… and you'll hear about them now…**

* * *

The dance was in two hours and the trio was on there way to Elli and Ann's dorm to get ready.

"So which dress are you wearing?" Claire asked Jill

"Well…" Jill started "You see… I still don't know…"

Bella stood in front of her and stared "So let me get this straight, two hours till the dance and you STILL don't know what dress to wear"

Jill nodded her head "Yeah, pretty much"

Bella only rolled her eyes and continued to Ann and Elli's.

"Welcome!" Ann greeted. She had her dress on and her hair was soaked from an earlier shower. Elli also had her dress on and was blow drying her hair.

Ann's dress was a white halter and had a white belt with a shiny ring in the middle.

Elli's dress was white halter with a black layer over it.

"Love the dresses guys" Jill complimented

"You should put yours on" Ann suggested "Bathrooms right down the hall"

"Which dress did you choose?" Elli asked

"Well…"

"She doesn't know…" Claire answered for her.

"Wow Jill…" Elli teased

"Come on let's go change" Bella said and dragged out her friends.

Bella and Claire had changed into their dresses but Jill still was outside debating.

"Just pick one!" Claire demanded

"Ok…" Jill placed on dress on one half of the bathroom and the other on the other half. She then closed her eyes and began to spin around in a circle.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked looking at her idiotic friend.

"Picking a dress" Jill answered as she slowed down and opened her eyes to find herself facing the darker purple dress. "See" and she grabbed the dress and walked into the stall.

Claire looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow

"We've got one weird friend" Bella stated

"Correction" Jill said stepping out of the stall "Your best weird friend"

The three laughed and headed back to the dorm.

"Wow, I love the dresses guys" Elli complimented

"I think Jill picked the right dress" Ann mentioned

"I don't want to return the other dress…" Jill whined looking at the other dress in the bag.

"Then don't" Claire told her

"But I can't keep both… I'm never going to wear another dress after this" Jill sighed "I'm not throwing money down the drain"

"So… What are you doing with your hair?" Elli asked

"I'm thinking curls" Jill said

"I'm thinking nothing" Claire answered

"I'm just straitening it" Bella replied

"Sounds good" Ann said finishing blow drying her hair and plugged in the curling and straightening iron.

"Lets talk nails" Elli said pulling out a kit that had just about all the colors you could imagine.

"I like this one" Jill said pulling out this glassy purple.

"Alright, come sit over here" Elli said gesturing to the chair next to her. "Hands and feet?"

Jill nodded excitedly. She hadn't been treated like princess since the Father Daughter Dance in 5th grade. Even then she hadn't been treated half as nice.

Before they knew it, they were finished.

Jill had her curls and purple nails. Bella had hair straightened next to her ears with dark green nails. Claire had her normal hair with her nails painted a sparkly silver. Ann had her nails painted black with her hair in her trademark ponytail. Elli's nails were painted black too and a white rose tucked behind her ears.

"Alright let's go!" Bella cheered

"Whoa, wait a sec… we still have another hour before the dance." Elli pointed out.

"What should we do then?" Bella moped

"Go picture crazy!" Jill screamed pulling out her camera and ambushing her friends with multiple flashes

"Ah! The paparazzi!" Ann giggled

"Here take her down with this" Elli said pulling out her cell phone.

"Oh, I get it" Bella said. And the girls all pulled out their cell phone and activated the camera.

"Freeze!" Ann said hopping out from behind her bed "Or I'll shoot"

"No, please! I beg of you" Jill pleaded dropping to her knees, but Ann took the shoot and laughed

"Direct hit" She said showing Jill the picture.

"Noooooo!" Jill cried then laughed

"Alright, come on lets get a group picture" Elli laughed pulling out a disposable camera

"Who's going to take it?" Jill asked pointing out that someone would have to stay out of the picture in order to take it.

"Um…"

"I will!" Claire volunteered. She was not the one who loved getting her picture taken.

They group got about five different pictures before having another war of picture's.

"Okay let's head over now" Claire suggested fixing her hair and the girls attempted to fix up their imperfections.

Due to their rambunctious ness they had lost some of there beauty. Jill's curls had fallen and were looser then before, Claire hair had gained frizz, Ann had dented two of her nails while Bella had chipped hers and Elli's flower had been destroyed.

* * *

They arrived fashionably late and half of their grade was already there. Jill quickly scanned the room for Joe… nothing.

"Carl!" Bella called spotting her 'date'

"Hey Bella, you look great." He complimented

"Thanks" And the two walked off

Jill turned around to talk to Claire but noticed she was missing. With a quick scan of the room she realized Claire had found Dan and was happily hanging out with him.

"And then there were three" Jill sighed

"You know we'll have fun…" Ann reminded her.

"Yeah…" Jill teased

They went and took there coat off and Jill took off her heels that would make dancing near impossible.

"Let's see if Dia and Gina are here yet" Elli suggested and dragged the two over to the door where Dia and Gina just so happened to walk in.

"Yay! Dia and Gina are here!" Ann cheered

"Hi I love your dress" Dia complimented

"Thanks yours is nice too" Dia had on a white dress with light pink flowers printed all over them.

"It's a little too pink for me but grandma insisted" Dia sighed and spotted Jill's camera. "Can you take my picture and email it to me to send to her?"

"Yeah sure…" Jill said turning on her camera "Say Cheese!"

"Cheese" Dia muttered

"Kay, I'll send it to you when I upload them…" She said turning off her camera.

"So did you all hear about…" and Gina went on but someone had caught Jill's eye, that's right Joe had walked in and a grin grew from ear to ear. He had taken off his bandana so he's curls were showing and he had on a button up shirt with a funky tie to match his personality.

"So you want to dance?" Gina asked breaking Jill out of her stare.

"Huh? Oh, sure!" She answered and followed her group an open spot on the dance floor.

Of course Claire was soon to join them due to Dan's craziness but Bella continued to hang out with Carl and Lewis.

"Do you think she'll ever come over?" Jill asked

Claire shook her head "Of course not"

They continued to dance till the one thing that could stop them occurred… a slow song.

Claire ran off to find Dan while Jill, Elli, Ann, Dia and Gina had to head over to the benches where all the singles could sit.

Jill caught a glance of Bella who was happily dancing with Carl. "Of course" She sighed

"What's wrong?" Ann asked

"I hate being single" Jill stated

"I'll fix that" Ann said holding out her hand. Jill smiled knowing exactly what she was going to do.

The two of them walked to the center of the dance floor and began to do their lovely goofy friend tango. And of course it didn't take long for Gina, Dia, and Elli to join in the fun and do their own friend slow dance.

Jill attempted to find Joe but had no luck. The song ended and the girls happily switch over to their up beat dancing.

They danced and danced and danced some more and somehow never tired out what really stunk was when the DJ said _Alright guys here's the last slow song of the night! _This told everyone two things, the dance was almost over and this was the last chance for that guy to dance with that girl they liked. Jill had just about given up and Joe and decided to just let it go and make sure it didn't ruin her night.

Elli tapped on her shoulder and asked "Will you come get a drink with me?"

Jill happily said ok and they went to go put their shoes on.

Joe just so happened to be standing by the door to get to the water fountain.

Jill smiled as she walked by and some confidence came over him when she heard the words "Do you want to dance?"

She stood there in shock. Did those words really just come out of his mouth?

"A-are you serious?" She managed to stammer

He gave her a look before repeating "Do you want to dance?"

But Jill had lost the words she had practiced so many times. She was in shock, unable to comprehend that her crush had just asked her to slow dance with him.

So the same words "Are you serious?" came out of her mouth again and then and there she knew she had made a mistake.

Joe gave up and just waved her off. _Damn it! _Her mistake had cost her a slow dance with the one she loved.

"What just happened?" Elli asked

"He just asked me to dance and I kind of said no…" She said in a daze

"Oh…" Elli had never cared for the funny ones like Jill had.

Elli got her drink and they returned to their friends. Jill managed to catch a glance at Joe who seemed to be unaffected at what had happened only moments ago.

"Joe just asked me to dance…" She told her group as she walked back

"Go!" Ann screamed and tried to push her away.

"Well I kind of accidentally said no…" Jill muttered

"You know he really is a nice guy" Dia told her.

"Yeah, I know…" Jill sighed

She tried to not let it bug her but it was hard. And when the dance ended Bella came running over to her and asked "Well?"

Jill looked at her with tears ready to fall before mumbling "I'll tell you when we get back to the dorm…"

The trio reunited and walked back to their warm dorm.

"How'd it go with your dates?" Jill asked walking into the dorm and throwing her coat onto the couch.

"Dan was super sweet and funny… I had sooo much fun" Claire squealed happily

"Well me and Carl are defiantly going out" Bella stated with a smirk on her face.

"What did he kiss you?" Claire teased but Bella's face turned flush red and Jill had to hold back tons of giggles

"Wait I need to know what happened with you and Joe." Bella said pulling the topic away from Carl and her.

"Well, Elli had asked me to go get a drink with her when that last slow dance came on and we went to go put our shoes on…" Jill explained and told her story like it happened

"Wow… you know you're going to need to talk to him…" Bella told her

"I think you should have said yes" Claire said hanging off the side of her bed.

"And you think I didn't want to dance with him?!" Jill yelled but before Bella could attempt to calm her down Jill grabbed her pajamas and went to change.

She slammed the stall door shut and began to weep as she changed. Walking out she wetted a paper towel and wiped off all makeup and tears before muttering "I'm such and idiot"

* * *

**I am an idiot and still depressed over my mistake even though it happened over a week ago… well I was actually surprised though on how much fun I had at the Semi! I hope you all liked this chapter, please review!**


	16. A Pirates Valientine

**I currently hate myself for not buckling down and writing this chapter… you may send the hate mail now. I don't know why I procrastinated but I did. On the other hand you now get to enjoy an extremely late Valentines Day special!**

**Disclaimer: I mention so many things I do not own I'm throwing in this. I do not own Harvest Moon, Six Flags, John Tucker Must Die, Holiday in Handcuffs, August Rush, Mamma Mia!, or Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of the characters**

**Note: Mrs. Lavery = Sue (I know she's from Tree of Tranquility but she was perfect for the role)**

**There's a bit of Spanish in this chapter… if you don't take Spanish or have no clue what it says in the parenthesis I put the translation**

**All of this will make since when you get to it**

* * *

It was the Monday after the Semi and luckily enough for Jill she hadn't seen Joe at all over the weekend.

"What am I going to do…"She muttered walking into Spanish. This would be their first encounter since Jill's mistake that would replay in her mind every night.

Joe seemed to happily prance into the room unfazed on what had happened and for a moment Jill thought he was okay and she was safe.

_Maybe I won't have to talk to him about it… _She thought

"Hola clase! (Hello class)" the teacher greeted

"Hola Senora Lavery (Hello Mrs. Lavery)" The class muttered back. What can you say, it _was_ a Monday morning

"Well I hope you all enjoyed your big dance"

_Thanks for bringing it up_ Jill sighed

"I would now like you all to take out your survey questions I had you write for homework." Sra. Lavery ordered.

Everyone obeyed pulling out there questions not wanting to lose points on the project for not having them.

"Now you're going to meet up with partners one through eight and ask your questions… EN ESPANOL! (In Spanish)" She demanded "Start with partner one and I'll tell you when to switch"

Jill skipped over to partner one, who was Ann. "Hola partner!" She greeted

"Hey… Te gusta ice cream? (Do you like ice cream?)" She asked

"So serious" Jill commented "Me gusta mucho (I like it a lot)…"

"Sorry just really tired… Te gusta pizza? (Do you like pizza?)" Ann answered

"Aren't we all? Me gusta un poco (I like it a little)" The two ran through their questions and had a little extra time to chat.

"Have you talked to Joe yet?" Ann asked, she didn't know Jill had a crush on him but knew she had probably crushed Joe's heart when she accidentally rejected him.

Jill sighed "No…"

"He looks okay but…" Ann trailed off hoping to have made her point

"He's partner numero ocho (number 8)… we'll see what happens"

"Okay clase, move on to partner dos (2)" Sra. Lavery ordered

Jill moved on to Kurt who was next in line "Hey Kurt" She sighed.

"Hey…" He quickly ran through his questions not speaking Spanish half the time and Jill ran through hers obeying all rules for Sra. Lavery was right behind her.

"So… did you have fun at Semi?" She asked curious if she and Joe had conversed at all.

"Yeah…"

"Did you dance with anyone?" She teased

"Why would you care?" He asked realizing he didn't really know the girl he was talking to.

"So I'll take that as a no…" Jill trailed off

"No, I did… with Celia" He muttered.

_Celia and Kurt as a couple? Super cute! _Jill thought

"Next partner" Sra. Lavery called out.

Jill cruised through her next partners only getting closer and closer to Joe. And then… she was there.

"Hey…" She greeted sheepishly

"Te gusta la clase de ciencias? (Do you like Science?)" He asked jumping right in to the task on hand.

"Um… Me gusta mas (I like it the most)" She answered

He swiftly asked all his questions with ease while Jill stuttered on half of them. When they finished no one talked, she wanted to but couldn't find the words and when she did it was too late.

"Alright head back to your seats and start the graph to your results if you want no homework." Sra. Lavery sang

Jill pulled out a piece of graph paper but was distracted by her thoughts.

_We didn't talk… could he hate me? I sure do... I do have band today maybe we could talk then…?_ The bell rang snapping Jill out of her trance and collecting her stuff and walked out.

Band had finally came around and Jill was sitting with her fellow flutist Ann and Elli.

"He doesn't hate you…" Elli told her "If he really likes you he'll like you again"

"Elli's right, you need to stop worrying. Look at him he's fine" Ann pointed out. Sure enough Joe and Ray were laughing with Grey about something Dan was doing.

"Alright everyone… I have e-mailed your parents permission slips for a big band concert that will be coming up towards summer but after that we will all be taking a trip to Six Flags." Mr. McDonald explained

The room erupted into whispers.

"This is great! We going on _ALL_ the rides" Ann told them

"It's going to be sooo much fun!" Elli exclaimed

"To bad it not till like a lot later…" Jill sighed

"You're such a downer" Elli huffed

"Alright class calm down… It's not for a long time. Let's get started take our Star Wars now." Mr. McDonald demanded.

Band class flew by leading into lunch. Not one word had been said between Joe and Jill

"Did you talk to him?" Bella demanded

"No…" Jill mumbled

"Why not?" Claire asked

"I don't want to be the one to open up a closed wound" Jill explained "He's fine"

"But is his ego fine?" Bella asked rhetorically

Jill sat in defeat but still wasn't planning on talking to him about the dance.

"Hey" Carl said sitting down next Bella Louis close behind.

"Oh hi" Bella greeted

"You know Louis likes you" Claire whispers

"Yeah Bella told me…" Jill sighed "Just the wonderful world of the love triangle"

The two giggled, Bella shot a glare at them unaware of the topic between the two.

"What do you think about those two?" Claire asked

"It's going to last" Jill replied

"Do you really think they kissed?" Claire asked

"I don't know, probably"

The two hadn't realized Bella had crept up behind them and seemed to jump out of nowhere "What yah talking about?" She asked causing both Jill and Claire to nearly fall back in their seats.

"Oh nothing…" Jill answered

Lunch ended and the day seemed to leisurely move along…

Jill hadn't seen Joe and didn't really care she just wanted to go back to her dorm.

* * *

Valentines Day was creeping up on the trio and two out of the three seemed to have someone to be with, what they were going to do was still being debated and discussed on their way home.

"How about we just have everyone come here and watch a movie" Claire suggested

"Sounds great! What about me" Jill asked

"We'll invite Louis too" Bella told her.

"In the wonderful world of my love triangle" Jill teased making a triangle with her fingers.

"Relax it'll be fun, who knows maybe Joe will ask you to go somewhere" Claire pointed out

"I wish" Jill muttered "I find that highly impossible considering that Friday the 13th is the day before Valentines Day this year…"

"Who knows tomorrow could bring you the best of luck!"

"Doubt it" Jill answered

"You should bake him something!" Bella squealed excited she had come up with a decent idea

"Yeah that's just what I'm going to do" Jill said sarcastically "Bake him some cookies then give then to him on **Friday the 13****th**and say 'here I love you and enjoy these cookies that I made just for you' yah that looks right…"

"I was just trying to help…" Bella muttered

Jill sighed "I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed about the whole thing…"

"Don't worry vacations only five days away" Claire reminded them.

"Good old February Vacation" Bella sighed contently

"Isn't this like a half way point in the school year?" Jill asked

The two paused "Yeah… man, this years flown by" Claire huffed

"We've got some things to look forward too…" Bella thought

"Like what? We already had the big dance" Claire asked curiously

"The yeah well there's the cruise and for bad students there's the trip to Six Flags" Bella pointed out

The trio made it to their dorm room at last.

"So what movie should we watch?" Bella asked

"A comedy!" Jill suggested

"Or a horror" Claire added

"Ew, no! What about a Romance?" Bella asked

"How about an Action?!" Jill suggested wide eyed

"But what movie specifically?" Claire asked

The three paused and really began to think…

"What about John Tucker Must Die" Bella suggested

"No, that's a total chick flick the guys would hate it" Jill reminded her

"Then what's the perfect date movie?" Bella asked

"If only it was Christmas time…" Jill sighed

"Why?" The other two asked simultaneously

"We could watch Holiday in Handcuffs. I love that movie" Jill reminisced

"Never heard of it" Claire said "Why don't we just go with a classic?"

"Like…"

"Um… I don't know something like August Rush or Mamma Mia!" Claire suggested

"Yeah because those defiantly aren't chick flicks" Bella laughed sarcastically

"Then let's watch Pirates of the Caribbean. I have the trilogy…" Jill suggested

"Yeah!" Bella agreed

"Why do you have the entire trilogy?" Claire asked

"Why do you not have the entire trilogy?" Jill countered

Claire only rolled her eyes "Fine will watch Pirates, but which one?"

"Were start with the first, and see how many we can watch" Bella stated

"Alright so by Saturday night aka Valentines Day we will be watching the Pirates movies" Jill finalized

"Yep!" The other two agreed

* * *

Finally Friday the 13th arrived and Jill had decided she was going to ignore Joe, maybe even just stop liking him, it would sure save her the drama.

She stared at him all through Spanish asking herself _do I really like him?_ And the more she thought about it became clearer that her feeling had defiantly changed for him, and even if she did like him they were a lot less then they were around the time of the dance.

"Just friends… yeah, that's perfect…" She sighed. Jill had always been single for her entire life and was making progress but messed it up every time…

Lunch rolled around at last and the girls were paired together again.

"How bad has your Friday the 13th been?" Claire asked

"Pretty bad" Jill answered "I'm getting over Joe and Midyears were EXTREMELY hard compared to yesterday…"

"Eh" Bella shrugged "I've been good."

"I haven't" Claire stated "We were learning about lift in Science so we made paper airplanes and when we were flying them Dan kept on throwing it at my butt!"

"That's just his way of flirting" Jill told her

"He's coming to our movie night right?" Bella asked

"Yeah" Claire confirmed

"Great! Tomorrows going to be so much fun" Jill squealed thinking about Johnny Depp

* * *

Valentines Day had finally arrived and as the sun began to set the girls prepared for the arrival of the boys. The popcorn was a popping and there where soda's out with the DVD ready to go.

At last the boys arrived with Dan trailing behind not wanting to be seen with Lewis or Carl.

"Come on or where going to start the movie without you!" Jill yelled

"Someone likes Johnny Depp" Claire teased

"Shut up" Jill laughed playfully pushing her onto the couch and pressed play.

Bella, Carl, Claire and Dan were on the couch each with a bowl of popcorn and Jill and Lewis sat on the beanbags in front Jill holding the bowl of popcorn staring at the movie in awe and nearly threw the bowl in the air when Jack Sparrow appeared.

Claire was cuddled up close with Dan, who wasn't entertained at all and then there was Bella and Carl who were admiring Elizabeth and Will's romance.

As the First movie ended Jill quickly got up to get the second movie

"Ready for the next one?!" She asked excitedly

"Um… okay" Bella answered looking at everyone else who was amazed at Jill's enthusiasm over the movie.

"Is she okay?" Carl whispered

Jill shot him a glare "Watch it buddy" She spat

"Okay you know what I think that's enough for tonight" Bella alleged knowing Jill was bugged by something and was about to get ugly.

"Alright" Dan said happily getting up "See yeah later babe"

"This was a lot of fun" Carl said and handed Bella a box "Hope you like it" then left with Lewis knowing how Jill could be when made

Bella rapidly unwrapped the box where inside there was a cute wooden bracelet with a design carved into it.

"It's so pretty" She sighed contently

"You've got a nice one" Jill pointed out climbing onto her bunk

Bella shook her head remembering Jill's rambunctious mood "What's up?"

"What to you mean?" Jill asked

"There's obviously something bothering you" Claire explained

Jill laid there a second deep in thought… minutes passed before she finally answered "Probably spending just another Valentines Day faced alone…"

"You'll get someone" Claire assured her

"There are people out there crushing on you… coughLeiwscough" Bella hinted

Jill only rolled her eyes "There's someone out there for everyone…"

* * *

**Yeah so that's the end of my extremely late Valentines Day special...**

**PLEASE review and let me know about your enjoyment(or hatred)!**


	17. The Fat Lady has Sung

**I feel so bad for not updating sooner… busy with my schools musical.**

**Thanks to an ongoing prank war (well sort of…) between me and another student you know as Carl… so be prepared for a… let's call it an interesting chapter :P**

* * *

Jill and Bella plus Carl were leaving just another play practice…

"And remember" Kassey called out "The bake sale is a major contribution to help us afford this play! This Friday, don't forget!"

They had met up with Claire and headed for the dorm. All four of them had volunteered to help sell too.

"Are you going to bake anything?" Bella asked

"Maybe… I do love baking" Jill answered

"I'm not" Claire stated "Unless people like burnt cookies"

"I don't think so" Bella giggled

"Lewis is helping too" Carl thought aloud.

Bella gave one of those devious looks at Jill

"Don't even think about it" Jill sighed

The look faded on her face yet the idea was still there, Jill could sense it.

"Well I think it will be tons of fun" Carl said trying to break the tension

"Yes cause everyone loves selling sweets on a Friday… how did you guys even convince me to sign up?" Claire wondered

"Cause you're a loving caring person who wanted to help her friends passion" Bella teased

"Do I at least get to eat some of the sweets?" She asked

"No" The other three quickly responded

* * *

As Friday approached Jill and Bella baked chocolate chip cookies to support the play. Claire happily sat out snacking on a bag of chips.

"Mmm, it smells good in here" Karen complemented walking in

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, she was not quite fond of Karen but Jill and Claire had become friends with her and was having to deal with her more and more.

"I don't know I was bored and thought I'd stop by" She said plopping herself down next to Claire.

"Are you going to support our bake sale?" Jill asked

"Please stop by" Claire begged

"Maybe… if I can have a sample right now" Karen inferred

"Alright" Jill sighed picking up one of the cooled cookies and handed it to her.

"Yay!" Karen squealed grabbing the cookie and ran out the door "See you at the bake sale!"

"10 bucks she doesn't show up" Bella bet

* * *

Friday had arrived and the girls and Carl were down by the fountain where the bake sale was being held.

"Oh, they all look so good" Claire drooled "Can I please eat at least one?"

"No" The three responded

An hour passed and the group had sold maybe $50 worth in sweets.

"Hey" Karen greeted

"Ha! I win ten bucks!" Jill cheered

Karen gave them a quizzical look

"What'll it be?" Carl asked

"I want another one of Jill's cookies" Karen demanded.

"$2" Carl told her

Karen handed him the money and was about to walk away when she stopped to ask "Is it true you two are going out?"

"Yep!" Bella cheered after paying Jill the money "Oh and those two are too" She added pointing to Jill and Lewis.

"What?!" Jill spazzed, her face beat red "Since when?"

"Jill, are you pregnant?" Carl asked

"What?! No!"

"Are you sure?" He asked

"No!"

He gave her a skeptical look "Are you sure…?"

"How this for sure?" She asked throwing a slice of cake at him.

"I'd say pretty sure…" Karen said carfully walking away

"Hey!" Bella said ready to defend her boyfriend.

"Fine, Lewis, are you pregnant?" He said turning with the cake still on his face

Lewis glared at him ready to pick up another slice of cake ant get him but Jill beat it to him and got him in the back of the head.

"Stop that!" Bella demanded picking up a slice of pie and smushing it into Jill's face.

Without another word Jill picked up another slice of cake ant chucked it at Bella

Claire took this as a chance to eat some of the sweets and shoved a bunch of cupcakes and brownies into her mouth

"Don't eat the merchandise!" Bella ordered throwing the entire pie at Claire

"Don't throw the merchandise!" Claire spat throwing a pile of brownie's at her

Obviously this turned into a huge food fight, everyone passing by was being hit by stray flying food and couldn't help but get a little piece of the action. By the end it looked like a tornado had hit the bake sale.

"How much did we make?" Bella asked looking at the mess.

Claire held up frosting covered bills.

"This isn't good…" Lewis sighed shaking his head

"And it's all your fault Caroline!" Jill spat bring up the old nickname

"My fault!" Carl fought back "You were the first to throw food!"

"Well maybe I just dropped it and your face was in the way" Jill defended

Carl was speechless on how she could come up with all this

"Doesn't matter… we're all gonna get blamed and have to clean it up." Bella sighed

"That or we leave now…" Claire suggested

"Let's go with that" Jill agreed and began to walk away when she was stopped by the booming voice of Patrick

"What happened here!" He demanded

"Shit" Jill muttered

"Well, you see it all started out great and sold maybe $50 in sweets but then…" Bella's voice trailed off

"Who was the cause of all this?" ordered Patrick

Jill took a step forward ready to fess up when Carl took a step in front of her "It was me…"

"No, it was me" Jill insisted "I threw the food"

"But I instigated it" He pointed out.

"It was really all of us" Bella admitted "We joined in rather then having them stop…"

"Where's the money?" He demanded

Carl held up the frosting covered dollar bills and Patrick's face became as red as Santa Claus.

"As punishment you'll all clean this up and spend a weeks detention with me" He ordered before storming off.

"That went well…" Jill remarked

"Yeah, I have to clean this up AND suffer a week's detention when I'm not even involved in this dumb play!" Claire exclaimed

"It's a musical" Bella pointed out

Claire only glared

So the five of them—Lewis, Carl, Jill, Bella and Claire spent the rest of their Friday cleaning up the mess they had created

"You know this still isn't over" Jill warned

"You know I'm not going to drop this…" Carl said with a smirk

"I'd watch it if I were you" Jill advised

"Just make sure I'm not around when you do it" Claire told them "I'm done with detentions"

* * *

At the next play practice four out of the five suffered some tragic news.

"I'm sorry folks but the play can't go on" Kassey apologized

"What?!" Eve demanded

"Due to lack of success at the bake sale Guys and Dolls has been canceled" Patrick informed her glareing down the four

"But what about my lead?" Eve asked

"There's nothing we can do, there's not enough money for this play to go on" Kassey explained

"However we do encourage kids to tryout for our next musical Bye Bye Birdie" Patrick told the group.

"But, that's not till next year… I'm going to be graduating _this _year" Eve wept

"There's nothing we can do…" Kassey sighed

"Noooo!" Eve cried falling to the ground "I can't go on"

"Well at least one good thing came out of this" Bella commented

"Yeah, Eve's going to die" Jill said with a smirk watching Eve refuse to leave the theater

"But you can't help but feel sorry" Carl sighed "It is our fault"

"I think we got a little show of our own…" Jill giggled looking back at Eve who clung to the seats as Kassey and Patrick tried to pull her out.

"But we still have to serve all those detentions don't we…" Bella sighed

"Yeah but we'll probably have some company" Carl added. Patrick's face was now as red as it was from the food fight.

"But still..." Bella moaned "We killed the play"

"And Eve" Jill laughed as all the boys involved in the play jacked Eve up and carried her out with her arms and legs flailing madly.

"Poor Eve" Bella sympathized

"Great show" Jill clapped

* * *

**Eh, I've done better… but I did feel extremely bad for not updating recently so I thought the least I could do was whip up a random chapter. I got rid of the play due to the fact that A) I did it last year B) I've forgotten it thanks to being involved with **_**this **_**years play Bye Bye Birdie C) I can't review it cause my grandma has the DVD. But we'll see where this little prank war will go between Jill and Carl, Goddess knows what my mind will think of. Please review!**


	18. Chastisement and Cheaters

**Someone should just kill me for not updating this as well as I should… So sorry guys but life has been busy and if it helps I do hate myself for not **_**making**_** time to write this story. Hope all may forgive me and will enjoy this fabulous detention chapter.**

* * *

The group sat in a class room bored out of there minds yet some were trying to entertain themselves. Claire and Jill were playing a clapping game, Bella was attempting to balance a pencil on her nose and Carl and Lewis were having a stare off. Only the five were in the room. Till I bet you guessed it walked in

Eve came strutting in slamming the door behind her causing Bella's pencil to fall off her nose and it made both Carl and Lewis blink.

"It's your entire fault" She complained

"Maybe you shouldn't have been such a drama queen over the entire situation" Jill mentioned continuing with her clapping game.

"Maybe if you didn't throw all the food I'd still be a star and-" Eve paused through annoyance "Would you stop that!"

"What?" Claire asked looking at Eve but continuing the clapping game.

"That!" Eve shouted pointing at the ongoing hands.

Jill and Claire dropped their hands.

"Well then…" Jill muttered out of irritation from Eve's attitude

"Alright kids" Patrick said walking in with Kassey close behind.

"We figured the best punishment for you would take down and put away everything that involves the play" Kassey explained

"So come with us" Patrick directed and the six followed. Kassey walked behind the group to ensure no one would try to sneak off.

* * *

"Boys can take the back drops down and girls can move all props back to the prop room." Patrick demanded

"But the backdrops are extremely heavy" Lewis complained

"Then it's going to take you even longer" Kassey told him and gave him a push toward the stage "now go get it done"

The boys moaned and groaned but walked over to the stage and got the ladder.

"How's it going between you and Carl?" Claire asked curiously

"Great" Bella said "He worships the ground I walk on"

"Aw how cute" Jill teased

Ignoring Jill's comment Bella asked "What about you and Dan?"

"I have a feeling he's cheating on me" She answered

"I can help" Jill smirked

"How?" Claire and Bella asked

"He's got a screen name right?"

"Yeah" Claire answered unfazed by the idea Jill was scamming.

"I'm confused" Bell remarked

Jill sighed and leaned in "I'll hack his account" She whispered to ensure Eve would hear it.

"So mischievous" Bella commented

"I'm in" Claire agreed

"Alright but keep it on the DL" Jill told them "I don't need another detention"

"I'm I've already had two both I feel I don't disserve" Claire complained

"Keep moving you three!" Patrick called out

With a roll of her eyes Jill picked up a box and moved it to the prop room.

* * *

The six of them were stuck there for two hours.

"How was there so much stuff?!" Claire whined rubbing her arms that were soar from the heavy lifting.

"The play really wasn't that far away…" Jill pointed out.

"Yeah, I still feel kind of bad for ruining it…" Carl sighed

"Speak for yourself… Patrick and Kassey are very annoying" Jill muttered

"We have to break off here" Carl said turning to Bella

"Okay" Bella sighed and he pecked her on the cheek

"Ew, cooties" Claire teased

Bella shot her a glare. "Dan's suffering a cootie overload for sucking too many girls' faces"

"Got me there" Claire remarked. She didn't care for Dan anymore. He was cheating on her she could just sense it and would he pay? Of course he would with Bella and Jill behind her back she knew nothing was impossible.

* * *

As they arrived home Jill pulled up the sign in for AIM.

"Alright what's his Username?" She asked

"Flirtyboy256" Claire answered

Jill rolled her eyes

"Of course" Bella sighed

With a little bit of technical stuff Jill was done and had successfully sighed in to Dan's account.

"Which one do you think it is?" Bella asked scanning through the list of names

"Let's wait to see the first person to respond… chances are that person's his girlfriend cause she'd be eager to talk with him" Jill pointed out.

Sure enough the culprit had been found Flowergrl203 had responded

Flowergrl203: Hey

"Jackpot" Claire muttered evilly

Flirtyboy256: Hey

Flowergrl203: Whats ya doin?

Flirtyboy256: nothing u?

Flowergrl203: Just thinking of u

"Barf" Jill laughed at the cheesiness

Flirtyboy256: I'm thinking of you too

"Dan wouldn't say that" Claire mentioned

"Well he just did" Jill muttered and continued on

Flowergrl203: We still good for 2morrow?

"Ha! I knew it!" Claire shouted

"It could be anything" Bella murmured

Flirtyboy256: idk with Claire and all

Flowergrl203: You said you were going to dump her

"Surprise, surprise" Claire muttered

Flirtyboy256: I no but wat if I don't want too

Flowergrl203: Dan, dump her, dump her right now

Flirtyboy256: no, Im not goin 2 let sum woman tell me wat 2 do

Flowergrl203: wtf dan? You were all for it yesterday

"Do you think he was going to dump you?" Jill asked curiously

"Probably not, he'd just play us both for as long as he could" Claire answered

Flirtyboy256: and im havin 2nd thoughts

Flowergrl203: r u saying you love her more than me?!?!?!

"Who is this?" Claire demanded "Find out who"

Flirtyboy256: who r u again? R u Sara?

"That'll piss any girl off"

Flowergrl203: No Dan its Layla…. U no dont even bother showin up 2morrow cus I wont b there

Flirtyboy256: fine then, I'll have fun with sara and Claire then

**Flowergrl203 has signed off**

"Beautifully done Jill" Bella commented

"Why thank you Bella" Jill smirked "It's going to be great, Dan's going to be all alone wherever they're going to meet up and find himself all alone"

"And when he tries to talk to Layla she'll be all pissed at him and he's going to be confused" Bella laughed

"All you got to do Claire is break up with him and he'll be crushed all around" Jill squealed arms failing and she turned to Claire

"Claire?" Bella said looking around the room. She was no where to be seen

"Where are you Claire?" Jill asked looking under the bed

* * *

Claire was standing by the fountain waiting for Dan to arrive.

"Hey" He greeted and went to peck her on the cheek but with a swift moment he found himself kissing air. "What's up?"

"I know you cheated on me" She stated right off the back

"What?"

"Dan I know you cheated on me" She repeated

"But I didn't" Dan retorted

"Really? Because I heard you were meeting up with Layla tomorrow" She argued

His face turned red at her name "I-I don't know what you're talking about" He stuttered

"Ha, funny Dan, but just know we're through" She spat before stopping off into the darkness.

Dan stood there amazed at what had just happened, little did he know he had more in store for him tomorrow for one pissed off girl was pissed and ready to give a man a slap.

* * *

**Just a little something I whipped together. I wrote it in one sitting so I do feel it could be better but you've all been so good about waiting I decided it was better then nothing. Hopefully I'll get more out soon since there is a lot happening. Btw that aim chat, I hate to admit it but it can happen and I'd love to tell you why but I'm keeping it a secret between close friends. I'll tell you one thing, never give or tell your password to anyone and be very carful where you hide it!**


	19. Look who's Updated!

Hey everyone,

I thought I should tell you why my updates for each story have been so scarce. Well since most of you probably don't read my profile everyday you probably don't know that my computer unfortunately crashed. Sadly I lost everything including many brainstorms and stories I was planning to start this summer (now); I even lost a dairy containing 3 years of my life… depressing no?

Even after the crash however I was determined to try to get back on track and started a chapter of one of my stories I was about halfway through it when I looked at the clock and realized it was way passed my bed time and still being in school at the time it was defiantly time for me to save and shut down my computer. However the next day when I turned on my computer I found that the half finished chapter was nowhere to be found. I later found out my computer was putting me on a temporary profile every time I logged on so any changes or saves I made would disappear when I signed off. I would need a lot of focus if I was to try to write an entire chapter in one sitting. Therefore I didn't update.

Now some of you may know I do have two other computers at my house, so some of you maybe saying "You could have used one of your other computers?!" Well I have reasons on why I didn't use either of them. For the big old desktop that has been around for bout nine years, it only has literally 2-4% free space left. Therefore it's very slow and has a huge chance of crashing itself. I wouldn't want it to crash either for A. it holds a lot more then just ITunes music but family photos and other unrecoverable items and B. Then I'd have two very crappy computers. As for our newer computer received last Christmas many of you know that any newer models of computers only come with a free trial of Microsoft Word. After that you have to pay like $30 just to get it installed… not worth it.

As you can see my situation was/is very annoying. Believe me, I want to be able to write a beautiful story to help entertain you and below is a specific authors note for each of my stories...

* * *

**Farm Girl**

Not being able to write for this stories has personally killed me… I love the story of Kai, Kate and Lucy. I defiantly will be writing for this story again soon. Within a month or so I hope to have a couple of chapters out. For this summer I personally wanted to be able to be re-editing this story but clearly all my ideas have been put on delay.

I hope to be writing again for you guys soon! This depressing note shall be replaced with a bran new chapter containing an amazing little segment of the plot containing the characters you know and love!

* * *

**Harvest Moon Academy**

To be honest despite this being in the middle I skipped over this originally and came back to it in the end. I resent writing this but alas it must be said sooner or later.

Sadly I will be discontinuing this story and it makes me weep for even over the last couple of months where there have been no updates I still receive e-mails saying someone has favorited/subscribed to my story.

However as you all know or should now, it was based on my school events and now, that inspiration is gone… I will no longer have the teachers or the school atmosphere around me. I want to think summer! And since HMA is all based around school, it's just not going to happen…

Simply after I submit this I will call the story complete and it will slowly lose it's popularity…

Once again I'm very sorry for the way this story's fate must end but sadly I lost _all _the brainstorm of the year in the crash. I hope you can all find it in my heart to forgive me and try one of my other stories.

* * *

**The Magic of Three**

Okay so it's clear on why many of you might have given up on this story or thought that I just died and fell off a cliff. However this little note brings good news! Since I never intended on this being a long story I will finishing it up soon!

Some of you may be asking well how short? Sadly only about three more chapters but hopfully they can be the best three chapters you've ever read!

Hope to be writing for you soon, be looking for me!

* * *

One last end note…

I hope all of you _will_ be looking out for my new stories that probably won't appear until after I complete my last two stories or have gotten close. Don't want to have my summer too stressful.

So hopefully this has shed some light on the subject and some of you will stop hunting me down just to complain and yell at me to update soon. Be writing for you all soon!

**~harvestgrl**


End file.
